Akashi's Little Family
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Penikahan Murasakibara akhirnya tiba. Kini, Seijuurou tengah berusaha untuk membujuk Tetsuya nya agar mau berbaikan kembali. Akankah perjuangannya selama 4 hari membuahkan hasil yang maksimal? Penasaran? Saksikan hanya dalam fic ini!/Warning inside!/Multi-Chap!/Final Chap!
1. Prologue

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,EYD tidak sesuai,geje,abal,alur terlalu cepat,OOC,OC,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,**

**Paring: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Akirama Hospital, Tokyo,Japan**

"Baiklah Akashi-san kandunganmu baik-baik saja tidak ada tanda-tanda buruk," ujar seorang dokter sambil melihat hasil laporan pemeriksaan di genggamannya.

"Anda hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup serta makan-makanan yang bergizi," ujar dokter lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang berada di depannya.

Iris baby blue pemuda itu menangkap senyum sang dokter lalu tersenyum balik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar pemuda itu dengan sopan dan dibalas oleh anggukan sang dokter.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan putih tersebut, setelah keluar ia menyisir surai biru langit miliknya menggunakan jarinya sendiri. Sesekali ia berjalan sembari mengusap lembut perutnya yang agak buncit itu.

Akashi Tetsuya yang dulu bermarga Kuroko ini sudah menyandang sebagai Akashi, bisa dibilang ia adalah istri (suami) seorang direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp yang terkenal itu. Tetsuya kini tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Tidak usah dibilang pasti tau kan? Yap benar sekali, Tetsuya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungannya. Ya ia selalu rutin mengecek kehamilannya sebulan sekali, jika tidak ia pasti akan diceramahi oleh sang 'Emperor'. Kini kandungan Tetsuya sudah memasuki 4 bulan. Tidak terasa sekali bukan?

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, seorang pria paruh baya atau bisa dibilang supir pribadi itu telah menunggu kehadiran Tetsuya. Supir tersebut membungkuk hormat sambil membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya pun masuk dengan hati-hati agar tidak salah posisi.

"Kita menuju ke mansion tuan?" tanya supir itu dengan ramah.

"Umm bisakah kita mampir ke toko kue?"

"Di mengerti tuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu jalan."

Supir tersebut menancap gas menuju toko kue yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit itu. Dijalan, Tetsuya memandangi kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Tanpa disadari, smartphone milik Tetsuya bordering dan terlihat suatu nama tertera di smartphone miliknya.

'Seijuurou-kun.'

Tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuya langsung mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Seijuurou-kun."

"Ah Tetsuya," ujar seseorang yang disebut 'Seijuurou-kun' dari seberang sana.

"Doushita Seijuurou-kun?"

"Bagaimana hasil pengecekanmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Seijuurou-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Un."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Seijuurou dari seberang sana sembari menyeringai.

"Ah iya aku sedang menuju toko kue milik Murasakibara-kun sekarang."

"Hah? Tumben sekali Tetsuya."

"Iya aku akan membeli vanilla cake dan juga cheese cake kesukaan Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum yang pasti tidak akan terlihat oleh Seijuurou.

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama ya."

"Ha'i."

"Bagus," ujar Seijuurou dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Ah Seijuurou-kun sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan makan."

"Aku menyiapkan bento untuk Seijuurou-kun kuharap Seijuurou-kun suka."

"Hee~ Tentu saja aku menyukai masakan buatanmu Tetsuya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya benar."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ah Tetsuya aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"Oh baiklah."

"Aishiteru Tetsuya."

"Aishiteimasshu Seijuurou-kun."

**PIP!**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, tanpa disadari senyuman mengembang di wajah pucat milik Tetsuya. Lalu ia memasukkan smartphone nya kedalam saku celananya dan mulai mengusap pelan perutnya yang agak buncit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Murasaki's Cake, Tokyo,Japan**

"Doumo Murasakibara-kun."

"Ara? Aaa~ Kuro-chin tumben datang kemari."

"Aku ingin membeli kue milik Murasakibara-kun dan berhenti memanggilku dengan marga Kuroko."

"Hee~ Iya juga ya Kuro— ah tidak Tetsu-chin kan sudah menjadi istri Aka-chin~."

"Baiklah panggil saja dengan nama 'Kuro-chin' itu tidak apa-apa," ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Murasakibara.

"Ha'i~ Nee Kuro-chin ingin membeli vanilla cake lagi kah?"

"Kali ini ditambah dengan cheese cake."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, ah Kuro-chin bisa duduk dulu disana."

"Tidak apa-apa aku ingin menunggu saja disini."

"Baiklah~," ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya lalu berjalan munuju ruangan rak penyimpanan kue.

Sambil menunggu, Tetsuya melihat sekeliling toko kue milik Murasakibara. Dekorasi yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi terkesan elegan, meja dan kursi tertata dengan rapih di sudut-sudut ruangan, lalu lampu-lampu dengan bentuk down light yang cukup menerangi toko kue sederhana ini.

Tetsuya selalu senang ketika mengunjungi toko kue milik Murasakibara. Tak lama kemudian, Murasakibara keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa 2 kotak kue. Ia menaruh 2 kotak kue tersebut di sebelah kasir.

"Ada tambahan lain Kuro-chin?"

"Kurasa hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah," Murasakibara mulai menghitung 2 kotak kue tersebut di kasir, setelah itu munculah harga di display kecil di kasir tersebut.

"Totalnya 7000 yen."

"Ini," Murasakibara mengambil uang tersebut setelah itu ia memasukkan kedua kotak kue tersebut ke dalam kantung plastik, setelah itu memberikannya kepada Tetsuya.

"Baiklah ini."

"Arigatou Murasakibara-kun."

"Aaa~ Douitashimastta Kuro-chin~."

"Jaa aku pergi dulu."

"Itterashai Kuro-chin~."

"Un."

Tetsuya pun berjalan keluar toko tersebut sambil membawa kantung belanjaannya, lalu ia memasuki mobil dan berjalan pulang.

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

"Selamat datang tuan," ujar para maid yang sudah setia menyambut kedatangan Tetsuya sembari membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat.

Tetsuya hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan senyuman, lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari koridor. Sesampainya di dapur, ia memasukkan kedua kotak cake tersebut ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu ia melipat kantung plastik itu dengan rapih dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak khusus kantung-kantung plastik.

Tetsuya pun berjalan keluar dari dapur dan melihat jam besar dengan gaya elegan di sudut ruangan.

'Sudah pukul 14.00 lagi," batinnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang megah itu. Terlihat beberapa maid tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Ia pun lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

Saat tengah menikmati makanannya, seorang maid dengan hormat memberikan telepon kepada Tetsuya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Seijuurou-sama tuan," ujar maid itu dengan sopan.

Tetsuya meraih telepon tersebut dari tangan maid itu. Lalu mulai menempelkan telepon ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya."

"Ha'i ada apa?"

"Umm maaf tapi sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang larut."

"Eh? Naze?"

"Mendadak aku akan bertemu dengan client dari luar negeri."

"Ah souka na."

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa Seijuurou-kun itu kan sudah menjadi tugasmu," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Mendengar hal itu Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum yang tidak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sedang makan."

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu ku tutup teleponnya."

"Chotto matte Seijuurou-kun."

"Nani?"

"Jaga kesehatanmu Seijuurou-kun jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk."

"Kau pikir aku selalai itu Tetsuya akan kesehatan? Tentu saja aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku diceramahi oleh dokter maniak Oha-Asa itu."

Mendengar hal itu Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa. Ya jarang-jarang suaminya ini curhat seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati saat nanti perjalanan pulang Seijuurou-kun."

"Un."

"Aishiteru Seijuurou-kun."

"Aishiteimasshu Tetsuya."

**PIP!**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kini Tetsuya menikmati lagi makan siangnya yang tertunda, tapi entah kenapa hatinya terasa janggal. Ya Tetsuya khawatir jika suaminya sakit karena pekerjaannya.

'Jaga kesehatanmu Seijuurou-kun aku tidak ingin kau sampai sakit.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Corp, Tokyo,Japan**

Seijuurou memasukkan kembali smartphonenya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Terlihat seringai khasnya terlukis di paras tampannya. Jujur saja, kini Seijuurou sendiri kesal akan kedatangan client yang tiba-tiba itu. Alhasil, ia tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan Tetsuya-nya itu.

Seijuurou mendengus kesal mengingat hal itu, lalu kaki jenjangnya kini melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan yang berada di lantai 5 gedung tersebut, ditemani juga oleh sang butler setia yang dari dulu saat Seijuurou masih kecil selalu mengikuti dan melindunginya kemana-mana.

Maka tak salah lagi jika Seijuurou selalu memilih 'Karoku' atau butler setianya untuk menemaninya kemanapun.

"Seijuurou-sama maaf jika saya lancang tetapi daritadi Seijuurou-sama terlihat sedang kesal," ujar Karoku denga sopan dan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Karoku."

"Anda yakin tuan?"

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat oleh Seijuurou.

"Baiklah tuan saya mengerti."

"Ah Karoku kali ini kita akan bertemu dengan client darimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah client tersebut berasal dari Rusia tuan."

"Hoo~ Mereka melakukannya lagi," ujar Seijuurou dengan seringai iblis miliknya.

"Kurasa mereka belum puas akan keputusan Seijuurou-sama saat itu."

"Ya mereka hanyalah sampah tak berguna."

"Jadi apakah Seijuurou-sama akan menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka lagi?"

"Tentu saja Karoku dan lagi aku tidak suka dengan gaya bicara mereka yang angkuh seperti itu."

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu tuan."

"Baiklah lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita, kita tidak mau kan tamu special kita menunggu lama?"

"Anda benar tuan."

"Bagus."

Tanpa disadari keduanya pun sudah berada ri depan pintu ruang meeting. Karoku membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Akashi Seijuurou, lalu Seijuurou pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan duduk di salah satu sofa mewah yang telah disediakan. Karoku berdiri di samping tempat Seijuurou tengah duduk.

"So what you want? (Jadi apa mau kalian?)" tanya Seijuurou dengan dingin dan logat inggris british miliknya.

"We would like to invite you to work together on this project (Kami ingin mengajak anda untuk bekerja sama dalam proyek ini)," ujar salah satu client sambil memberikan sebuah proposal kepada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengambil proposal tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti juga cepat. Tak sampai 5 menit, Seijuurou melempar proposal tersebut ke meja kecil di depannya sambil melirik kedua client tersebut dengan sinis.

"You think I'm going to accept this invitation easily? (Kalian pikir aku akan menerima ajakan ini dengan mudah?)"

"But we just want to—(Tapi kami hanya ingin)."

"You do not realize? I've refused cooperation that time you and I are unlikely to accept a project like this (Kalian tidak menyadari? Aku sudah menolak kerja sama kalian waktu itu dan aku tidak mungkin menerima proyek seperti ini)."

"But—"

"Go home I did not want to cooperate with you (Pulanglah aku sama sekali tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan kalian)," perintah Seijuurou dengan dingin dan sinis.

Tak mau berbasa-basi, akhirnya kedua client tersebut pamit undur diri dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Seijuurou pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merapihkan jas hitam dengan kemeja merah maroon miliknya.

"Anda mau pulang Seijuurou-sama?"

"Siapkan mobil segera aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Karoku hanya mengangguk lalu dengan sigap membukakkan pintu untuk Seijuurou. Dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju lobby di lantai 1 gedung ini.

'Tunggu Tetsuya sebentar lagi aku akan pulang,' batin Seijuurou sambil mengeluarkan seringai khas miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya prologue beres juga! XD**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Geje kah? Absurd kah? #digolokmassal**

**Sebenarnya author hanya iseng saja sih bikin fanfic ini ya kali-kali bikin fanfic genre Family :3 *ya terus?!***

**Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini :v**

**Eits2 jangan main kabur ya^^ #bawakampak**

**Nah habis baca berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom reviews yang udah disediakan :D**

**Supaya author makin semangat untuk membuat fanfic ini dan untuk membuat para readers tercinta super duper ultimate gereget bacanya :3**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari para readers sangat berharga bagi author tolol bin bego ini(?) :v**

**Reviews please?^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,alur terlalu cepat,OOC,OC,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

Kini terlihat Tetsuya tengah mencuci beberapa tumpukan piring. Awalnya para maid menolak keinginan Tetsuya yang ingin mencuci piring, tapi karena kekeras kepalaan Tetsuya akhirnya para maid hanya bisa menuruti perintah tuannya yang sedang mengandung ini.

**SRASH! SRASH!**

Tetsuya membilas beberapa piring yang sudah dibersihkannya menggunaka spons dan juga sabun, ia membilas piring-piring tersebut tanpa ada noda sedikitpun. Tetapi saat tengah asyik dengan membilas piring tiba-tiba saja…

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou yang tengah memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Okaerinasai Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut sembari memberi kecupan 'selamat datang'.

"Tadaima Tetsuya."

"Tumben pulangnya cepat."

"Ya ternyata pertemuan itu berlangsung dengan cepat."

"Apa yang terjadi Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring.

"Kau tahu tentang client yang dari Rusia itu?"

"Biar kutebak mereka ingin bekerja sama lagi?"

Dibalas oleh anggukan Seijuurou.

"Dan hasilnya Seijuurou-kun menolak lagi bukan?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Mereka sungguh bodoh."

"Kau memang benar Tetsuya."

"Seijuurou-kun tidak ganti baju dulu?"

"Tidak," ujar Akashi sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia pun mengambil piring yang sudah dibilas dari tangan Tetsuya dan mulai mengelapnya menggunakan kain yang telah disediakan.

"Aku ingin membantumu menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Seijuurou-kun."

"Hoo~ Tapi sebagai suamimu aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melakukan pekerjaan sendiri saat tengah hamil," ujar Seijuurou panjang lebar.

Kini terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi pucat milik Tetsuya. Melihat hal itu, munculah seringai kemenangan di paras tampan milik Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hoo~ Benarkah? Lihat wajahmu memerah sekarang."

"Berhenti menggodaku Seijuurou-kun."

"Hahaha…gomen nee baiklah bisa kita mulai pekerjaannya?"

"Tentu Seijuurou-kun."

Dan kini keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada yang membuka suara mereka kecuali suara air yang keluar dari kran air. Yang satu membilas piring-piring. Yang satu lagi mengelap piring-piring tersebut. Ditengah-tengah kesibukan mereka, Seijuurou mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tetsuya itu kimono yang kubelikan untukmu bukan?"

"Ah iya Seijuurou-kun."

"Tetsuya memang manis menggunakan kimono seperti itu."

**BLUSH!**

Kini muka Tetsuya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Seijuurou yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan tawa mati-matian.

'Haa~ Tetsuya memang kawaii,' batin Seijuurou.

"Motif bunga daisy itu memang cocok sekali untukmu."

"Seijuu—"

"Kau memang cantik Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku bukan—"

"Bukan wanita? Hmm memang benar tetapi posisimu sekarang kan menjadi istriku."

**SKAKMAT!**

Tetsuya hanya bisa speechless mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Seijuurou. Muka Tetsuya mulai dibuat panas lagi dengan rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Seijuurou hanya bisa menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sangat senang sekali bisa menjahili Tetsuya-nya itu.

"Hentikan Seijuurou-kun aku tidak suka digoda seperti itu," ujar Tetsuya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya."

"Tidak."

"Tetsuya lihat sini."

"Ada apa Seijuu—"

**CUP**

Seijuurou membungkam bibir istrinya itu. Vanilla dan mint bercampur menjadi satu. Tidak begitu lama, Seijuurou memutuskan ciuman tersebut. Kini iris heterokrom dan baby blue itu saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya Seijuurou-kun?"

**CPRAT!**

Seijuurou menciprat muka Tetsuya dengan air dan sukses membuat wajah Tetsuya basah oleh cipratan air tersebut. Tetsuya kaget dengan perlakuan Seijuurou terhadapnya tadi.

"Wajah kagetmu memang lucu Tetsuya," goda Seijuurou dan langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Sei—SEIJUUROU-KUN!" teriak Tetsuya dan langsung mengejar Seijuurou yang kabur begitu saja. Alhasil, pekerjaan mereka berdua pun ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Para maid dan butler yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak biasanya Tuan Akashi Seijuurou ini terlihat begitu bahagia dengan pasangan hidupnya, biasanya waktu dulu mereka selalu melihat Seijuurou sebagai anak yang begitu kejam dan juga dingin. Tapi sekarang tidak. Karena, Tetsuya lah yang telah melelehkan hati beku milik Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tetsuya and Seijuurou's Room**

Tetsuya kini tengah melepas dasi milik Seijuurou. Setelah dasi itu lepas dari kerah merah maroon milik Seijuurou, ia mulai membuka jas yang menutupi kemeja tersebut. Lalu Tetsuya memberikan baju ganti kepada Seijuurou dan langsung dipakai Seijuurou dengan cepat. Baju yang tadi dipakainya dikantor kini ia taruh ke dalam sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya semuanya baik-baik saja Seijuurou-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Un."

Seijuurou merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran _king size _itu, dan diikuti oleh Tetsuya yang duduk di kasur. Seijuurou pun lalu memeluk pinggang Tetsuya dan membenamkan kepalanya di perut Tetsuya yang agak membucit itu.

"Haahh masih lama ya."

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya seraya mengelus-elus surai merah darah itu.

"Kira-kira apa nama yang bagus untuk anak kita?"

"Hmm? Bagaimana dengan Naoto?"

"Terkesan seperti detektif."

"Kalau Yosuke?"

"Itu sudah terlalu pasaran Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou dan sukses membuat Tetsuya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ya sudahlah nanti saja kita pikirkan lagi."

Tetsuya hanya menghela napas saja, lalu ia kembali mengusap surai merah kesayangannya dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari, Tetsuya mulai menyenandungkan lagu untuk Seijuurou. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang kedua iris heterokrom milik Seijuurou, hasilnya lama-kelamaan kedua kelopak mata tersebut menutup kedua iris heterokrom miliknya. Dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oyasuminasai Seijuurou-kun aishiteru nee," gumam Tetsuya pelan agar tidak membangunkan suaminya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu. Bulan demi bulan. Seijuurou makin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia dinas keluar negeri hanya untuk pekerjaannya. Ya walaupun Tetsuya dibawa bersamanya tetapi tetap saja Tetsuya merasa bahwa dirinya ini hanya penganggu untuk suaminya.

Setiap hari, Tetsuya bangun dipagi hari untuk menyiapkan _**breakfast **_dan juga bento untuk suaminya. Tetapi disaat itu juga Seijuurou selalu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat sarapan bersama Tetsuya, tetapi ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk membawa bekal yang telah Tetsuya buat dan memberikan ciuman 'selamat pagi'.

Dimalam harinya pun tidak jauh berbeda, Seijuurou selalu pulang larut malam dan tidak bisa makan malam bersama Tetsuya. Saat Seijuurou pulang pun, Tetsuya sering tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga hanya untuk menunggu dirinya pulang. Hasilnya pun Seijuurou harus menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Dan membaringkan Tetsuya di atas kasur berukuran _king size _tersebut.

Suatu hari, di pagi yang cerah Tetsuya berniat untuk mengecek kehamilannya yang sudah berusia 6 bulan itu. Ia berniat untuk mengecek kehamilannya ke **Midorima Hospital**, ya tempat mantan wakil kaptennya semasa ia SMP. Ia akan pergi mengunjungi temannya yang bernama Midorima Shintarou yang sekarang sudah menjadi dokter ternama di rumah sakit warisan keluarganya.

"Tetsuya-sama kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya jalan."

"Ha'i Tetsuya-sama."

Dan mobil mewah itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju Midorima Hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Midorima Hospital, Tokyo,Japan**

"Doumo Midorima-kun."

"Hmm—KUROKO?!" teriak Midorima kaget begitu melihat Tetsuya sudah berada di hadapannya, duduk dengan nyaman di kursi khusu pasien.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nodayo?"

"Aku ingin mengecek kehamilanku."

"Eh—Hah?! Kau sudah hamil lagi nodayo?!"

"Jangan berisik Midorima-kun ini rumah sakit," ujar Tetsuya dengan nada monoton dan tampang poker face nya.

"Ba-baiklah jadi berapa usia kandunganmu? Bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo!" ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"6 bulan."

"Ah souka na."

"Jadi bisa Midorima-kun mengecek sekarang?"

"A-ah baiklah tidurlah diranjang itu aku akan menyiapkan perlatannya dulu."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lalu menuruti perkataan atau yang lebih tepat perintah Midorima. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak salah posisi. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Midorima mulai mengoleskan gel ke perut buncit milik Tetsuya dan mulai memeriksanya.

10 menit kemudian pemeriksaan selesai, Midorima membantu Tetsuya untuk turun dari ranjang. Tetsuya pun berjalan menuju kursi pasien dan duduk dengan hati-hati, setelah itu Midorima memberikan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini.

"Akashi tidak bersamamu? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo."

"Tidak Seijuurou-kun akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

"Ah souka nanodayo."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kazunari-kun dan juga Keitarou-kun?"

"Ah Kazunari baik-baik saja nodayo."

"Keitarou-kun?"

"Oh dia sudah menginjak usia 7 bulan nodayo."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum ke arah Midorima. Sedangkan Midorima hanya bersikap cool sambil membenarkan letak kacamatnya. Iris baby blue milik Tetsuya menangkap sebuah foto dengan figura yang terkesan sederhana. Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat Midorima yang memeluk bahu Takao, sedangkan Takao tengah menggendong seorang bayi bersurai hijau lumut seperti Midorima. Dan latar pemandangannya pun sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga serta rindangnya pohon sakura.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia di foto tersebut, Tetsuya bisa melihat kebahagian yang terlukis di wajah pasangan itu. Melihat hal itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum. Andaikan saja Seijuurou tidak sibuk, mungkin mereka bisa mengambil foto yang berlatarkan pohon sakura.

"Kuroko doushita nodayo?"

"Ah iiee nandemonai, ano Midorima-kun nama margaku sudah berubah menjadi Akashi sekarang."

"Ah gomen Kuro—Iiee Tetsuya."

"Baiklah Kuroko tidak apa-apa."

Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi yang tidak melorot seinci pun. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu Midorima-kun aku pamit dulu."

"A-ah baiklah hati-hati Kuroko, eh tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nodayo! Aku hanya takut kalau Akashi menyalahkanku hanya karenamu nodayo!"

Mendengar hal itu Tetsuya hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Temannya itu memang tidak pernah luput dari ke-tsundereannya tingkat akut. Akhirnya, Tetsuya pun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan memasuki mobil mewah miliknya menuju kediaman mantan cahanyanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aomine Apartmen, Tokyo,Japan**

**TING~ TONG~**

"Chotto matte!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Tetsuya hanya menunggu dengan sabar.

**KRIET!**

"Ara? TETSUYACCHI!" teriak pria berambut blonde dengan riang.

"Doumo Ryouta-kun apakah hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Ah sama sekali tidak Tetsuyacchi!"

"Bolehkah aku bertamu ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja! Ano Tetsuyacchi jangan formal seperti itu baiklah silahkan masuk."

Tetsuya pun melangkah masuk ke dalam apartmen yang cukup besar itu, tak lupa ia melepas alas kakinya dan berkata 'permisi'.

Kise pria berambut blonde dan beriris madu tersebut melenggang masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman. Tetsuya pun duduk di kursi ruang tamu dengan hati-hati agar tidak salah posisi untuk kehamilannya.

"Daikicchi! Ryuucchi! Cepat keluar! Ada Tetsuyacchi disini ssu!" teriak Kise sambil menaruh minuman yang sudah siap disajikan tersebut ke atas meja kecil.

Tak lama kemudian pria bersurai dark blue dan berkulit tan tersebut keluar dari dalam kamar sambil menggendong seorang batita yang memiliki surai serta kulit sama dengan pria itu. Tetapi iris matanya mewariskan iris mata milik Kise.

"Daiki-kun Ryuu-kun doumo."

"Eh? Tetsu? Tumben sekali mampir kesini."

"Ya kebetulan aku dari rumah sakit Midorima."

"Mengecek kehamilanmu Tetsuyacchi?"

"Un."

Ketiga orang tersebut duduk di sofa depan Tetsuya duduk sekarang.

"Ryuucchi ayo beri salam kepada Tetsuyacchi-jiisan ssu."

Ryuu hanya malu-malu dan mulai menutupi mukanya memakai lengan milik Aomine.

"Hora hora? Kenapa anak otou-san malu seperti ini?" tanya Aomine dengan lembut.

Ryuu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aaa~ Ryuucchi selalu begitu jika bertemu dengan orang baru ssu."

"Benarkah?"

Dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat Kise. Tetsuya mulai memasang tampang hangatnya.

"Konnichiwa Ryuu-kun," sapa Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Ryuu akhirnya melirik Tetsuya dan Tetsuya hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman hangat miliknya. Akhirnya, Ryuu pun mulai membalas sapaan Tetsuya.

"Konnichiwa Tetcuya-jiican," ujar Ryuu dengan wajah imutnya.

"Uaaaa Ryuucchi pintar ssu!" ujar Kise dengan girang sembari mengelus surai dark blue milik anaknya.

Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu tak kuasa untuk tidak menahan senyum. Lalu ia pun melirik Tetsuya.

"Aa Tetsu tidak bersama Akashi?"

"Tidak Seijuurou-kun sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Tetsuyacchi pasti kesepian ssu."

"Hmmphh iya benar."

"Kalau begitu jika Tetsuyacchi kesepian Tetsuyacchi bisa mampir kesini kapan saja kok ssu," ujar Kise dengan riang.

"Arigatou Ryouta-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari tersenyum.

"Ya benar Tetsu kau juga bisa bermain dengan Ryouta dan Ryuu juga disini."

"Arigatou Daiki-kun."

"Tetcuya-jiican," ujar Ryuu sembari jalan mendekati Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan Ryuu.

"Ya Ryuu-kun?"

"Ayo kita main," ujar Ryuu dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita main apa?" tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Akhirnya, Tetsuya pun menghabiskan waktunya di apartmen milik Aomine. Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin senja, Tetsuya berpamitan pulang. Di mobil ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dihatinya tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

"Tadaima."

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kaget dengan suara tersebut, lalu ia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati suaminya Seijuurou tengah bersandar ke dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah okaerinasai Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak biasanya Seijuu—"

**GREP!**

Seijuurou menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan milik Tetsuya.

"Darimana saja kau Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada sinis dan dingin juga tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Aku habis mengecek kehamilanku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku pergi ke apartmen milik Aomine-kun."

"Tanpa mengabariku sama sekali?"

Tetsuya pun hanya diam tak bergeming. Sungguh kini ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia sampai lupa memberi tahu Seijuurou? Sungguh rasanya Tetsuya ingin mengulang kejadian tadi.

"Gomen Seijuurou-kun aku lupa."

"Kau lupa? Hah?" tanya Seijuurou sambil menaikkan satu oktaf.

"Apa seasyik itu kah sampai kau tak mengangkat telepon dariku? Tetsuya?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

"Dengar Seijuurou-kun aku tak bermaksud unt—"

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU DENGAN SUAMIMU SENDIRI HAH?! JAWAB TETSUYA?!" teriak Seijuurou yang membuat Tetsuya kaget.

"Seijuurou-kun dengar du—"

"AKU BEKERJA LARUT MALAM HANYA UNTUK DIRIMU TETSUYA! DAN JUGA ANAK YANG KAU KANDUNG SEKARANG!" Seijuurou kini sudah dilanda oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Oh tunggu dulu apa selama aku sibuk bekerja kau mencari lelaki lain? Hah? Biar kutebak mungkin ada 5 atau 10 lelaki yang kau temui kan?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada sinis dan dingin. Kini terdengar deru nafas Seijuurou yang tidak teratur karena menahan emosinya untuk tidak meluap lagi.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir tipis milik Seijuurou. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya sendiri menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

"Sumpah Seijuurou-kun aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu," ujar Tetsuya disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa berbohong dihadapanku Tetsuya? Hah?!"

Tetsuya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap iris heterokrom milik Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun aku ingin bertanya kepadamu."

Seijuurou hanya memandang Tetsuya dengan tajam.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu lebih penting daripada diriku?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah pekerjaan itu lebih penting dariku? Sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah lagi meluangkan waktu untukku," ujar Tetsuya disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Sesaat Seijuurou diam tak bergeming, ia memulai mencerna perkataan Tetsuya tadi.

"Dan lagi apakah kau pernah mengantarkanku ke dokter? Kau bilang kau ingin menemaniku ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganku, tetapi apa? Apa yang kudapat sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya di isak tangisnya.

"Tetsuya—"

"_YOUR WORD IT'S FULL OF FALSEHOOD SEIJUUROU-KUN! _(Kata-katamu penuh dengan kebohongan)," teriak Tetsuya di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

Iris heteroktom itu membulat sempurna, kini ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Tetsuya aku tidak bermak—"

**PATS!**

Tetsuya melepaskan genggaman nya dari Seijuurou.

**PLAK!**

Satu tamparan mendarat di paras tampan milik Seijuurou. Seijuurou memegang bekas tamparan tadi.

"MULAI SEKARANG AKU TIDAK INGIN TIDUR BERSAMAMU! SEIJUUROU-KUN NO BAKA! BAKA,BAKA,BAKA!" teriak Tetsuya yang lalu berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou di lorong rumah megah itu.

**CTARRR!**

Terlihat petir yang menjadi latar Seijuurou sekarang. Iris heterokrom nya masih membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia makin merutuki kebodohannya itu yang selalu membuat janji kepada Tetsuya yang berujung ingkar.

"Tet…su…ya…." Gumamnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 1 kelar juga XD**

**Nee nee bagaimana? Rame kah? Absur kah? #diguntingmassal**

**Maaf kan author jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fanfic ini w**

**Oh iya terima kasih atas reviews readers tercinta XD berkat kalian lah author makin semangat untuk membuat fic ini :3**

**Author sangat senang mendapat reviews dari kalian semua :v**

**Eits2 gaboleh pergi dulu^^ *lempar kampak***

**Setelah membaca berikan tanggapan atau request kalian melalu kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM ^^**

**Author akan sangat senang jika kalian memberi request atau pun tanggapan dalam fanfic ini XD**

**Ya intinya supaya author bikin cerita ini makin super duper ultimate gereget buat para readers tercinta :D :D :D**

**Reviews please?^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,alur terlalu cepat,OOC,penambahan karakter,OC,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Seijuurou masih tak bergeming di tempatnya, pikirannya penuh dengan perkataan Tetsuya tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya akan memukul dan meneriakinya seperti tadi. Terlihat beberapa maid dan juga butler dirumah itu yang melihat secara langsung kejadian pahit tadi.

Merasa dilihat, Seijuurou pun melirik ke arah para maid dan juga butler. Tidak ingin mendapat neraka dari sang Emperor, maka para maid dan butler itu pun langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

'Mungkin karena terlalu capek jadi saja terbawa emosi seperti tadi,' rutuk Seijuurou dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou pun berjalan malas menuju kamarnya. Karena terlalu lelah bekerja membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau dan rasa nyeri mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

**SREK!**

"Loh?"

**SREK! SREK!**

"Kenapa pintunya terkunci?"

Iris heterokrom nya menangkap dengan cepat sepucuk kertas yang tertempel di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Ia pun membacanya dengan cepat.

'Seijuurou-kun mulai sekarang kau tidur ditempat lain, untuk bajunya sudah kusiapkan di bawah sebelah pintu kamar ini. Dan lagi mulai sekarang siapkan bekal mu sendiri.'

Isi surat yang Tetsuya buat membuat Seijuurou ber-sweatdrop ria. Ia pun melirik baju yang sekarang berada di bawah kakinya dan sukses membuat Seijuurou sweatdrop lagi.

'Shimatta Tetsuya bener-bener ngambek,' batinnya.

Seijuurou pun mengambil setumpuk baju yang sudah disediakan Tetsuya. Dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

**KRIET!**

Seijuurou membuka ruang kerjanya, lalu ia meletakkan setumpuk baju miliknya itu di meja kerjanya. Setelah meletakkan baju-baju miliknya, kini Seijuurou duduk di sofa mewah di ruang kerjanya. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi. Membentak Tetsuya tanpa sebab, mungkin tadi itu karena rasa capek banting tulang dan lembur tiap hari. Akhirnya, Seijuurou melepas jas dan juga dasi yang sedari tadi menemaninya bekerja. Setelah melepas, ia pun menaruhnya di kursi kerjanya lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa mewah itu. Karena hawa yang panas padahal AC diruangan itu bersuhu dingin sekali, akhirnya Seijuurou melepas dua kancing dari atas.

"Tetsuya gomen ne aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu," gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, kantuk pun mulai menyerang kedua iris heterokrom miliknya. Lama kelamaan kedua kelopak matanya menutup iris heterokrom itu. Ia pun lalu pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayou gozaimashu Seijuurou-sama," sapa para maid dan butler dengan ramah dan sopan.

Seijuurou tidak menggubris sapaan dari para maid dan butler nya itu, melainkan kini ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Langkahnya pun membawa dirinya menujur ruang makan yang megah.

"Tetsu—"

SING!

Hening. Tak ada satu pun orang di ruang makan itu.

Seijuurou pun melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 berarti harusnya ia masih bisa untuk sarapan bersama Tetsuya. Walaupun semalam mereka bertengkar hebat, tapi toh moment ini lah yang akan dipakai Seijuurou untuk meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ohayou gozamashu Seijuurou-sama."

Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga sang Emperor. Tak perlu menolehkan kepalanya pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang tengah memanggilnya saat ini.

"Karoku."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

"Kau tahu dimana Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya-sama? Kalau tidak salah Tetsuya-sama sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu."

"Apakah kini ia pergi ke TK? Tempat dulu ia bekerja?"

"Anda benar Seijuurou-sama."

"Kalau begitu segera siapkan mobil kita berangkat."

"Tapi tuan, anda belum—"

"Aku tidak peduli perutku kosong atau tidak yang pasti aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya."

"Dan bagaimana dengan pekerjaan anda?"

"Batalkan semuanya bilang kalau hari ini aku ada urusan," ujar Seijuurou dengan tegas.

Karoku hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Tuan Akashi Seijuurou. Tanpa basa-basi, Karoku mengiyakan permintaan majikannya lalu ia pamit undur diri untuk menyiapkan mobil pribadi milik Seijuurou.

Dengan sigap, Seijuurou pun berjalan menuju mobil hitam bergaris merah metalik miliknya. Disana, Karoku sudah membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Seijuurou pun naik ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Karoku yang duduk di jok pengemudi.

"Jalan."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Dan mobil mewah itu berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju TK tempat dulu Tetsuya bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yasogami Kindergartens, Tokyo,Japan**

"Berhenti."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Mobil mewah itu pun berhenti tepat di depan gerbang TK itu. Dengan terburu-buru, Seijuurou membuka mobil itu dan berlari masuk ke TK tersebut. Iris heterokrom nya menatap tajam dan teliti ke segala arah, tapi biru muda yang dicarinya tak kunjung ada. Hatinya mulai cemas, pikirannya kacau,dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Semalam ia bertengkar dengan Tetsuya, lalu kini Tetsuya pergi tanpa memberi kabar sedikitpun dan hasilnya saat Seijuurou tengah mencari biru muda miliknya tak kunjung ada di pandangannya. Ditambah sekarang Tetsuya tengah hamil dengan usia 6 bulan. Seijuurou khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya.

'Tenangkan dirimu Akashi Seijuurou aku yakin kau bisa menemukannya," batinnya sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Eh? Akashi?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak seseorang kaget.

Seijuurou menoleh ke arah yang tengah meneriakinya. Matanya menatap tajam orang tersebut dan sukses membuat orang itu merinding disko ditatap seperti itu oleh Seijuurou.

"Taiga apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seijuurou dengan dingin.

"Ten-tentu saja untuk mengantar anakku!"

"Tch kau berisik sekali."

Ya sosok tersebut adalah Kagami Taiga, mantan cahaya istrinya semasa SMA nya dulu. Kini, Kagami tengah menggandeng seorang anak perempuan. Dilihat dari fisiknya, sangat mirip dengan Kagami. Surai scarlet dan alisnya yang bercabang memang menurun dari Kagami. Tetapi, iris hijau tosca nya menurun dari ibunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alex?

"Otou-san dare?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Kagami.

"A-ah kenalkan ini Akashi Seijuurou teman otou-san."

"Teman? Aku tak sudi memilik teman sepertimu Taiga."

Kagami ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Seijuurou. Omongan Seijuurou memang selalu pedas dan menusuk, tapi tidak untuk para Kiseki no Sedai. Kenapa tidak? Karena mereka sudah tahan banting dengan perkataan mantan kaptennya ini.

"Akashi-jiisan."

Seijuurou melirik anak tersebut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Hikari yoroshiku ne Akashi-jiisan," ujar Hikari sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum riang ke arah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menatap Hikari dari atas sampai bawah.

'Kukira anaknya lebih bodoh dari dirinya,' batin Seijuurou.

"A-ah yoroshiku ne Hikari-chan watashi Akashi Seijuurou desu," ujar Seijuurou membalas uluran Hikari sembari menyesuaikan tinggi badan gadis itu.

"Akashi-jiisan memang orang yang baik," puji Hikari.

"Arigatou," ujar Seijuurou seraya berdiri.

"Akashi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja mencari Tetsuya."

"Bukannya dia tidak bekerja disini lagi?"

"Memang."

"Lalu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Seijuurou dingin lalu melangkah pergi memasuki gedung TK tersebut.

Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Otou-san doushita?"

Kagami melirik putri kecilnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-ah iiee watashi daijoubu."

"Hontou ni?"

"Un."

"Otou-san Hikari diantar sampai disini saja nanti otou-san bakal terlambat kerja kalo mengantar Hikari sampai masuk ke dalam sekolah."

Mendengar hal itu, Kagami merasa senang. Hikari memang gadis yang selalu peduli terhadap sesama. Ia pun menyesuaikan tingginya dengan putri semata wayangnya itu. Lalu mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya dnegan lembut.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya."

"Un, otou-san juga hati-hati ya Hikari janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk disekolah," ujarnya dengan riang dan tersenyum.

"Ahahaha anak otou-san sudah besar ya kalau begitu otou-san berangkat kerja dulu ya," ujar Kagami yang mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya itu. Kagami bermaksud untuk berdiri kembali. Sampai sesuatu…

**CUP!**

Hikari mengecup pipi Kagami dengan lembut. Kagami menatap Hikari dengan pandangan kaget dan juga senang.

"Itterashai otou-san."

"Un ittekimashu."

Dan akhirnya Kagami meninggalkan Hikari lalu menaiki motor miliknya dan menancap gas tersebut menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou kini berjalan menyusuri lorong TK sembari melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap ia bisa menemukan Tetsuya. Lalu iris heterokrom nya menangkap surai biru muda yang tengah dicarinya. Kini, ia melihat Tetsuya tengah memainkan sebuah piano di ruang musik sekolah ini. Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dari kaca.

**SREK!**

Alunan melodi itu pun berhenti. Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," ujar Tetsuya yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah tindakan seperti itu tidak sopan Tetsuya? Ingat sekarang ini kau tengah berhadapan dengan suamimu sendiri."

"Memang benar tapi apa pedulimu denganku? Yang ada di otakmu hanya lah pekerjaan itu lagi."

"Tetsuya!"

"Berisik!" ujar Tetsuya yang langsung menggebrak tuts-tuts piano tersebut lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

Kini iris baby blue itu menatap tajam iris heterokrom yang ada didepannya. Seijuurou sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Tetsuya kepadanya tadi.

"Hoo~ Jadi ini perlakuan yang kudapat setelah setengah mati mencarimu."

"Kupikir Seijuurou-kun sudah tidak peduli lagi denganku," ujar Tetsuya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidang miliknya.

"Tetsuya kau—"

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Sei-juu-rou-kun," ledek Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya beraninya kau—"

"Bukankah itu adalah pilihanmu? Kau lebih memilih pekerjaan itu daripada meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Kau salah Tetsuya."

"Aku benar Seijuurou-kun."

"Salah."

"Benar."

"Salah."

"Benar."

"Salah."

"Sudahlah hentikan lebih baik kau pergi, pasti ada banyak sekali tugas-tugas datang menemuimu sekarang."

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya, hendak keluar dari ruang musik. Tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya kaget dan sukses membuat iris baby blue nya membulat dnegan sempurna. Kini, Seijuurou tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Sungguh erat. Seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan Tetsuya untuk selamanya.

"Tetsuya….gomennasai nee…" gumamnya dengan lirih dan membenamkan kepalanya di surai biru langit milik istrinya. Wangi vanilla menggelitik hidung mancung milik Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Gomen ne Tetsuya, aku selalu mengabaikanmu dan lebih fokus kepada pekerjaanku sendiri," ujar nya seraya mengelus-elus perut Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Gomen ne aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Hati Tetsuya luluh seketika mendengar perkataan Seijuurou tadi. Ia melirik ke arah perutnya yang masih setia di elus-elus oleh suaminya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata lain.

**PATS!**

Tetsuya melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou dengan cepat dan sukses membuat Seijuurou kaget tidak percaya. Ia menatap Seijuurou dalam.

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan semua perkataan dan perlakuanmu tadi Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya dengan lirih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Tetsuya—"

"Aku masih kecewa denganmu Seijuurou-kun dan aku masih belum bisa memaafkan perlakuanmu semalam dan juga kata-kata pedasmu yang sudah menyinggung hatiku kemarin."

Seijuurou makin membulatkan iris heterokrom miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, hatinya kacau, dan jantungnya berhenti seketika. Seijuurou diam tak bergeming begitu kata-kata itu meluncur mulus dari mulut istrinya tercinta.

"Aku permisi."

Tetsuya meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih diam membisu di ruang musik itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong sekolah. Tak lama kemudian kristal bening meluncur dengan mulus dari pelupuk matanya. Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan pucat miliknya.

"Seijuurou-kun gomen ne kalau kata-kataku tadi menyinggung hatimu," gumamnya lirih dan pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijuurou masih diam tak bergeming, otaknya seakan-akan lemot seketika. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Tetsuya. Mengingat hal itu, dadanya kembali sesak dan membuat pikirannya kacau kembali. Dengan sigap, Seijuurou mengambil smartphone dari saku celananya. Dan dengan cepat ia mencari-cari nomor kontak yang sedang diincarnya, lalu ia pun menekan tombol _'Call'_.

Tuuuttt….Tuuuttt…Tuuuttt….

**CKLEK!**

[Moshi-mosh—]

"Daiki."

[Eh? Akashi?! Tumben sekali kau—]

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, aku ingin pergi ke apartmen mu sekarang juga."

[Tapi aku sedang di kepolisian.]

"Aku tidak peduli pokoknya sekarang juga aku akan pergi ke apartmenmu 5 menit tidak ada kupastikan kau akan mengalami konsekuensinya," ujar Seijuurou dengan nada sinis juga tegas.

[Tch! Baiklah aku akan segera kesana.]

"Bagus."

**PIP!**

Sambungan pun diputuskan oleh Seijuurou. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari TK tersebut menuju ke mobil mewah miliknya, setelah masuk seperti biasa butler setianya akan selalu bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kita akan pergi kemana tuan?"

"Apartmen Daiki."

"Dimengerti tuan."

"Bagus, jalan."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Dan mobil mewah itu pun meluncur melintasi jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai menuju ke kediaman Aomine. Di dalam mobil mewah itu, Seijuurou diam tak bergeming sekalipun. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya masih kacau. Ia masih tidak menerima perkataan pedas Tetsuya tadi.

'Tetsuya gomen ne aku tidak seperti yang kau kira tadi,' batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 2 selesai juga XD**

**Bagimana? Absurd kah? Sedih kah? Rame kah? #berisik**

**Yosh terima kasih atas balasan reviews dari para readers tercinta, oh iya author akan membalas reviews kalian^^**

**Author sangat senang sekali mendapat reviews dari para readers tercinta XD**

**Ohh iya pada bertanya-tanya kenapa midorima bilang "Hah? Kau sudah hamil lagi?!" oke2 jadi gini ceritanya, Akashi dan Kuroko itu nikah 7 bulan yang lalu trus sebulan setelah mereka menikah Kuroko hamil *jangan bayangkan saat malam pertamanya* :D #digolokmassal# oh iya dan satu lagi anggap saja cowo hamil itu sudah biasa :3**

**Eits2 jangan pergi dulu nee:(**

**Setelah membaca berilah tanggapan atau request para readers melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan bisa juga melalui PM. :v**

**Ingat satu reviews sangat berharga bagi author sableng bin tolol ini(?)**

**Ya seperti biasa supaya author makin semangat membuat fanfic ini :D dan juga membuat para readers tercinta makin super duper ultimate extra gereget :3**

**Reviews please?^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,alur terlalu cepat,penambahan karakter,OOC,OC,humor gagal,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Paring: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Aomine Apartmen, Tokyo,Japan**

**TING~TONG~**

"Chotto matte!" teriak seseorang dari dalam.

Seijuurou menunggu dengan sabar, walau sebenarnya ia paling tidak suka menunggu.

**KRIET!**

"Seicchi!" teriak Kise kaget.

Seijuurou hanya menatap sinis ke arah Kise dan sukses membuat Kise merinding disko ditatap seperti itu oleh sang raja iblis.

"A-ah silahkan masuk Seicchi gomen ne kalo agak berantakan ssu hehehe," ujar Kise dengan ketawa garingnya.

Seijuurou melenggang masuk ke kamar apartmen itu, tak lupa ia melepas alas kakinya dan juga mengucapkan 'permisi'. Kise mempersilahkan Seijuurou untuk duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Kise dengan cepat menyajikan minuman di dapur. Seijuurou melihat-lihat dekorasi ruang tamu yang tengah ia singgahi. Tidak terlalu mencolok tetapi terkesan elegan.

"Ala? Dale?" tanya seseorang.

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati Ryuu tengah melihatnya sambil memeluk sebuah bola basket. Seijuurou menatap Ryuu dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aaa namaku Aomine Lyuu yoloshiku nee etto.."

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ah! Yoloshiku nee Akashi-jiisan," ujar Ryuu dengan senyuman riangnya.

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ke arah Ryuu, tak lama kemudian Kise keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman. Lalu, ia menaruhnya di meja kecil di ruang tamu. Perlahan-lahan, Kise mulai menaruh minuman tersebut di meja.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Lyuu bantu ya okaa-san."

"Ara? Ryuucchi bisa?"

"Un."

Ryuu mengambil segelas minuman, lalu ia berjalan ke arah Seijuurou dan memberikan itu kepada pemuda bersurai merah darah.

"Silahkan diminum Akashi-jiisan," ujar Ryuu dengan imut seraya memberikan segelas minuman itu ke arah Seijuurou.

"A-ah arigatou," ujarnya sembari menerima minuman itu dari tangan Ryuu.

Kise hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putra semata wayangnya, lalu ia pun duduk di depan Seijuurou. Diikuti oleh Ryuu yang duduk di sebelah Kise.

"Jadi Seicchi ada apa kemari?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Daiki."

"Eh loh tapi Daikicchi—"

"Aku sudah meneleponnya untuk segera datang."

"Hmm souka na."

Keadaan kembali hening, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kise melirik-lirik jam dinding yang berada di sebelah figura foto, Ryuu hanya memandang Seijuurou dengan tenang sedangkan yang di pandang hanya merasa risih.

**KRIET!**

"Tadaima."

"Ala? Otou-san?" ujar Ryuu yang langsung berlari ke arah Aomine lalu memeluk kaki si empu.

Melihat hal itu, Aomine pun menggendong Ryuu dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya bisa tersenyum imut mendapat perlakuan dari sang ayah.

"Eh? Ryuu."

"Okaelinasai otou-san oh iya kita kedatangan tamu."

"Siapa?"

"Akashi-jiisan."

Sontak Aomine langsung berlari ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Seijuurou tengah duduk dalam keadaan tenang.

"A-akashi."

"Kau terlambat Daiki."

"A-ah gomen."

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa kau bisa duduk sekarang."

Aomine hanya menurut saja, lalu ia duduk di samping Kise sambil mendudukan Ryuu di pangkuannya.

"Jadi ada apa Akashi? Sampai-sampai kau menyuruhku untuk pulang."

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan apa ssu?"

"Tetsuya ngambek dan kalian semua harus membantuku."

Kise sweatdrop. Aomine jawdrop. Ryuu? Dia malah nahan ketawa sendiri melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya. Apakah Kise dan Aomine salah dengar? Hanya gara-gara Tetsuya ngambek sampai segininya? Ckckckck.

"Kalau boleh tau kenapa Tetsuyacchi bisa ngambek ssu?"

Seijuurou menghela napas lalu ia mulai menceritakan kejadian itu dari awal. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Seijuurou, kedua pasangan nano-nano itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria kembali. Jadi intinya mereka berdua salah paham? Terus kenapa Seijuurou mesti meminta tolong kepada mereka? Bukankah ia bisa melakukan segala hal seorang diri?

"Jangan berpikir bahwa aku bisa dalam segala hal, terkadang aku pun tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut sendirian."

**SKAKMAT!**

"Ba-baiklah kita akan membantu ssu."

"Bagus."

"Oh iya satu hal apakah kau sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya kepada Tetsu?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Dia menolakku."

Sungguh, Aomine tidak menyangka kalau mantan cahayanya dulu bisa punya sifat seperti itu. Biasanya Tetsuya terkenal akan kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya. Tetapi saat ini di pikiran Aomine adalah Tetsuya yang sama dengan Seijuurou hanya lebih kejam Tetsuya sih.

"Lalu apa kau tau dimana Tetsu berada?"

Seijuurou hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa?! Tetsuyacchi kabur?!" dan sukses menerima getokan cinta dari Aomine.

"Tetsuya tidak kabur hanya dia pergi meninggalkanku saat di gedung TK tempat dulu ia bekerja."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencarinya sekarang Akashi?" tanya Aomine hati-hati.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

Loading 100% complete!

"TETSUYA!" teriak Seijuurou yang langsung buru-buru keluar dari apartmen Aomine, tak lupa ia memakai alas kakinya lalu membuka pintu dan tidak menutupnya lagi.

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Entah kenapa, melihat Seijuurou yang lemot super abis gara-gara masalahnya dengan Tetsuya membuat pasangan ini merinding ulet. Kise menatap Aomine. Aomine menatap Kise.

"Naa Daikicchi."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau memkirkan hal yang sama ssu?"

"Iya."

"Ternyata Akashi/Seicchi bisa lemot hanya gara-gara Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi," ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Nee nee otou-san okaa-san."

Kedua pasangan itu melirik putra semata wayang mereka.

"Akashi-jiisan sangat mengkhawatilkan Tetsuya-jiisan ya," ujar Ryuu dengan polosnya.

Kise menatap suaminya dengan dalam.

"Daikicchi lebih baik kita bantu cari Tetsuyacchi sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ryuu siap-siap dulu ya sama okaa-san," ujar Aomine sembari mengelus pucuk surai dark blue milik putra kesayangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuuuttt…Tuuuttt…Tuuuttt….

'_Maaf nomor yang ada hubungi tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkau—'_

**PIP!**

Seijuurou memutuskan sambungan telepon, kini ia tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya seperti apa. Yang pasti kini, ia harus menemuka Tetsuya dan meminta maaf. Seijuurou mengitari seluruh pertokoan di pinggir jalan. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsuya.

Ia mulai mengetik suatu pesan.

_**To: Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atshushi**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Subject: Cepat!**_

_**Cepat cari Tetsuya sekarang! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Melanggar perintahku kalian akan mengetahui akibatnya!**_

**SENT!**

Tombol sent berhasil ia tekan. Sekarang ia mulai mencari Tetsuya ke setiap tempat yang selalu Tetsuya-nya datangi.

'Tetsuya dimana kau? Semoga tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi denganmu,' batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko's House, Tokyo,Japan**

"Ara? Tet-chan? Hishashiburi nee!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung memeluk Tetsuya.

"A-ano okaa-san hati-hati."

"A-aahh gomen, tumben sekali Tet-chan berkunjung kesini."

"Iya aku ingin menengok okaa-san, oh iya otou-san ada?"

"Ada sebentar ya masuk dulu Tet-chan."

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumah yang dulu tempat ia bernaung selama 21 tahun. Tak lupa, Tetsuya melepas alas kakinya dan mengucapkan 'permisi'. Ia pun lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumah ini.

Desain tradisional Jepang, dekorasi yang sederhana, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi terlihat megah. Tetsuya jadi rindu masa-masa saat dia masih memakai marga **Kuroko**. Tetsuya pun lalu duduk di atas tatami dengan berhati-hati. Ia melirik-lirik sekitarnya, sungguh tidak ada yang berubah meskipun sekarang ia sudah sah menjadi istri seorang Direktur Akashi Corp.

"Tetsu?"

Tetsuya melirik ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Dan mendapati otou-sannya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu mengenakan kimono khusus cowo. Pria paruh baya itu menyunggingkan senyum ke arah putra satu-satunya.

"Hisashiburi desu otou-san," ujar Tetsuya yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

Dengan lekas, Kuroko Kazuno atau ayah Tetsuya langsung menyuruhnya untuk kembali duduk. Kazuno lalu duduk di seberang Tetsuya.

"Tetsu tumben sekali kau berkunjung kesini."

"Ah aku hanya ingin sekali bertemu dengan otou-san juga okaa-san."

"Bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"

"Baik tidak terjadi kendala apapun."

Tak lama kemudian. Kuroko Mizuno atau ibu Tetsuya masuk ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman teh ocha. Mizuno menaruh minuman tersebut di atas meja kecil dibantu oleh Tetsuya. Setelah menaruh minuman, Mizuno duduk di samping Kazuno.

"Tet-chan kemana Sei-chan?" tanya sang ibu kepada putra satu-satunya.

**DEG!**

Entah kenapa kini Tetsuya merasakan sesak di dadanya. Kejadian tadi pagi dan kemarin malam berputar kembali di memori otaknya. Tanpa disadari, Tetsuya menggenggam erat gelas berisi minuman untuknya sembari mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah buncit itu.

"Tet-chan? Ada masalah kah?"

Perkataan Mizuno mampu membuat Tetsuya tersadar kembali dari lamunannya.

"A-ah tidak ada okaa-san."

"Kau berbohong Tetsu."

Tetsuya menghela napas pasrah, mau seberapa kali pun ia berbohong tetap saja kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa Tetsuya tengah menyimpan suatu masalah.

"Ceritalah Tet-chan kami akan mendengarkan cerita Tet-chan kok."

Hati Tetsuya luluh, ia pun mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menumpahkan tangisannya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah bercerita, Kazuno hanya bisa sweatdrop sedangkan Mizuno langsung memeluk Tetsuya sembari mengelus-elus punggungnya.

'Oh ternyata cuman salah paham toh,' batin Kazuno yang masih sweatdrop.

"Tet-chan bagaimana pun juga kau harus berbaikan lagi dengan Sei-chan, karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah suami Tet-chan sekarang, pendamping hidup Tet-chan untuk selamanya sampai akhir hayat Tet-chan."

Mendengar hal itu, Tetsuya langsung balas memeluk ibundanya tercinta. Apa yang dikatakan ibunya memang benar tetapi ia ingin Seijuurou yang mulai meminta maaf.

'Kau yang memulai kau yang mengakhiri.'

**THUDS!**

"Ah!"

Mizuno dan Kazuno langsung memandang putranya dengan cemas.

"Tetsu ada apa?!"

"Apakah bayinya mau lahir Tet-chan?" oh Mizuno kau tahu bahwa usia kandungan Tetsuya sudah menginjak 6 bulan.

Tetsuya melihat sirna kekhawatiran dari iris mata kedua orang tuanya. Tetsuya pun tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok okaa-san otou-san tadi bayinya menendang."

"Eh?! Mana-mana?!" tanya Mizuno yang langsung heboh sendiri.

Mizuno menempelkan tangannya di perut gendut Tetsuya. Lalu…

**THUDS!**

"Wah benar! Bayinya menendang!" ujar Mizuno dengan bahagia.

Lalu, Kazuno pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mizuno. Tetsuya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi di satu sisi, Tetsuya tersenyum bahagia begitu orang tuanya begitu bahagia ketika bayi yang ada di rahimnya sudah bisa menendang. Di satu sisi juga, Tetsuya merasa bersalah kepada Seijuurou.

'Seijuurou-kun gomen ne kalau aku membuatmu khawatir sekarang.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Murasaki's Cake, Tokyo,Japan**

"Aka-chin diminum dulu ya cokelat panasnya."

"Arigatou."

Kini, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai telah lengkap berkumpul di toko kue milik Murasakibara. Tidak hanya para Kisedai saja sih. Midorima bersama dengan Takao dan juga Keitarou yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuan Midorima. Duo AoKise yang duduk bersebelahan ditemani buah hati mereka Aomine Ryuu. Sedangkan Murasakibara? Oh kini ia tengah sendiri karena 'Muro-chin' nya sedang pergi ke Akita untuk membantu ayahnya yang tengah bekerja disana.

Para Kisedai menatap khawatir sang mantan kaptennya. Kini, Seijuurou sudah bertampang acak-acakan. Bajunya yang basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang berantakan karena diterpa oleh angin, dan juga dua buah kancing kemeja yang sengaja ia buka karena panasnya berlari-lari tadi.

"Akashi sebenarnya ada apa ini nodayo?" tanya Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Shitaroucchi tidak tahu? Itu loh Tetsu—" dan sukses dibekep duluan oleh sang suami tercinta.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tetsuya-kun?" tanya Takao kepada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napas, lalu ia mulai menceritakan kejadian yang tengah menimpanya. Selesai bercerita panjang lebar, Takao,Midorima,dan Murasakibara cengo dan sweatdrop.

'Oh jadi ini masalahnya? Cuman gara-gara salah paham,' batin mereka berbarengan.

"Aku ingin kalian semua membantuku."

"Membantu apa Akashi?"

"Bantu aku untuk merayu Tetsuya agar bisa seranjang dengaku lagi."

Kise langsung menutup telinga Ryuu. Midorima pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Keitarou. Aomine jawdrop. Murasakibara dan Takao? Ya mereka sih pasrah-pasrah saja.

"Oi oi oi! Kau kan bisa melakukannya sendiri Akashi!"

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira Daiki."

"Tetapi menurut cerita Akashi ada benarnya juga nodayo."

"Jadi kita harus apa ssu?"

"Oh iya~ minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Muro-chin nah kenapa Aka-chin tidak menggunaka kesempatan ini untuk rujuk dengan Kuro-chi?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Krik. Krik.

1 detik.

Krik. Krik.

2 detik.

Krik. Krik.

3 detik.

Loading 100% complete!

"**KAU PINTAR MURASAKIBARA!/MURASAKICCHI!/MURASAKIBARA-KUN!**" teriak mereka kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini," ujar Seijuurou dengan semangat.

"Eh? Tapi Seicchi sudah menyusun rencananya kah ssu?"

"Rencana apa?"

Kise sweatdrop.

"Mou kalo mau baikan lagi Seicchi harus punya rencana ssu."

"Seperti?"

"Hmm? Mengungkapkannya dengan puisi ssu?" usul Kise.

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan perlakuan khusus?" usul Aomine.

Seijuurou melirik Aomine dengan tatapan _**aku-juga-tahu-bego**_. Dan sukses membuat Aomine mojok dipojokkan. Kise hanya bisa mem pukpuk suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi nodayo?" usul Midorima.

"Iya betul ditambah dengan kata-kata cinta juga!" ujar Takao menyetujui usul suaminya itu.

Seijuurou mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Nee~ Aka-chin~ persta pernikahannya kan dimulai pukul 18.00 kenapa tidak sekalian berdansa di bawah sinar bulan saja?" usul Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"**KAU BENAR MURASAKIBARA/MURASAKICCHI/MURASAKIBARA-KUN**," teriak mereka dengan kompak lagi.

Murasakibara hanya bisa tertawa pelan seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Eh iya bagaimana dengan Keitarou dan Ryuu? Oh ternyata mereka sedang asyik main di meja sebelah. Entah kenapa, Seijuurou merasa senang dengan situasi seperti ini.

'Aku bersyukur memiliki teman yang mau membantuku,' batin Seijuurou.

Dan disinilah, perjuangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou demi berbaikan dengan istrinya Akashi Tetsuya. Dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesai! XD**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absur kah? Lucu kah? #berisik**

**Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini **

**Nee nee hontou ni arigatou! Untuk para readers yang udah ngasih reviews kepada author super bego bin tolol ini XD**

**Author sangat senang sekali mendapat reviews dari kalian semua :D :v**

**Nee nee jangan langsung main kabur ya *bawa kampak* GLEK!**

**Setelah selesai membaca, berikan tanggapan atau request kalian melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM ^^**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author sialan ini :D**

**Seperti biasa supaya author makin buat fic ini lebih gereget extra dari sebelumnya :D dan memuaskan hati para readers juga :3**

**Reviews please?^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,alur terlalu cepat,penambahan karakter,OOC,OC,humor gagal,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

Setelah merencanakan 'Kembali Rujuk' bersama Kisedai, Seijuurou pun berniat untuk pulang. Setelah sampai di rumah megah miliknya ia tetap mencari Tetsuya. Tetapi, hasilnya pun nihil. Lalu, ia pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV. Ya sebagai sarana hiburan untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Seijuurou-sama ano sumimasen tapi ada telepon untuk anda," ujar Karoku yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping Seijuurou tengah duduk sekarang.

Seijuurou pun mengambil telepon itu dari tangan Karoku. Lalu ia menempelkan telepon ke telinganya.

"Ha'i moshi-moshi."

**[Ara? Moshi-moshi Sei-chan.]**

Seijuurou pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan membulatkan iris heterokrom miliknya.

"Okaa-san?"

**[Ya kau benar Sei-chan ara hisashiburi da nee~.]**

"Hisashiburi desu okaa-san."

**[Sei-chan, sebenarnya Tet-chan sedang ada di rumah okaa-san.]**

"Benarkah?"

**[Un. Tapi dia menolak untuk pulang ke rumah sekarang.]**

Terlihat raut kecewa dari paras tampan milik Seijuurou.

"Ah souka."

**[Tapi tenang saja Tet-chan baik-baik saja kok.]**

"Okaa-san."

**[Nani? Sei-chan?]**

"Arigatou tolong jaga Tetsuya untuk sementara ini."

**[Un pastinya Sei-chan, ahh kalau begitu okaa-san tutup dulu ya jaa nee.]**

"Jaa nee okaa-san."

**PIP!**

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Seijuurou menghela napas lega, ya walaupun Tetsuya nya tidak bersama dengan dirinya tapi toh ia sedang berada di kediaman orang tuanya. Seijuurou memberikan telepon itu kepada Karoku dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Karoku mengangguk lalu dengan sopan ia permisi untuk undur diri dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di ruang keluarga.

Merasa bosan, Seijuurou menyalakan TV dan mulai memilih-milih channel. Tapi entah kenapa, kini ia bosan untuk menonton berita. Akhirnya ia pindah channel ke channel an*max. Seijuurou menonton sebuah anime berjudul Sk*t D*nce.

Seijuurou menonton tayangan tersebut dengan saksama.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!"**

Terdengar suara tawaan keras dari Akashi Seijuurou. Beberapa maid dan butler yang mendengar tawaan keras milik Seijuurou hanya bisa ngacir entah kemana. Mereka berpikir, dunia sudah kiamat hanya karena tuannya ini tertawa lepas dan juga keras.

Sungguh, sangat bukan Akashi Seijuurou sekali. Tertawa begitu lepas dan lantang hanya karena tayangan dari anime itu. Tapi di satu sisi, Seijuurou merasa lega bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 1: Aomine Apartmen, Tokyo,Japan**

Seijuurou kini sudah ada di ruang tamu kamar apartmen milik Aomine. Ya duo AoKise ini sepakat menjadikan hari pertama mereka untuk 'Mengajari Kembali Rujuk' kepada Seijuurou. Pertama dimulai dari Kise yang akan mengajari Seijuurou untuk bisa membujuk Tetsuya dengan rayuan maut.

"Naa Seicchi mari kita buat puisi nya ssu."

"Baiklah."

Seijuurou dan Kise saling bertukar pikiran. Setelah sepakat, mereka mulai menulis puisi tersebut di secarik kertas yang telah Kise sediakan.

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan gerakan juga ssu?"

"Seperti?"

"Seperti membelai rambut Tetsuyacchi ssu?"

"Itu sih sudah jelas."

"Kalau dengan perkataan seduktif ssu?"

"Itu sudah jelas Ryouta."

Setelah sepakat, kini giliran Aomine yang akan mengajari Seijuurou.

"Na Akashi apakah kau bisa memainkan alat musik?"

"Bisa."

"Nah bacakan sambil memainkan alat musik," ujar Aomine sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

"Dakian, tidak ada hubungannya alat musik dan puisi."

Aomine hanya bisa sweatdrop ria mendengar perkataan pedas dari bibir tipis milik Seijuurou. Aomine berdehem lalu melanjutkan usulannya lagi.

"Bukannya saat SMP kita diajari musikalisasi puisi?"

"Tapi tema nya gak nyambung dengan lagu nanti."

"Nyambung saja, coba dulu."

Seijuurou menghela napas pasrah. Aomine menyerahkan sebuah gitar kepada Seijuurou, dan Seijuurou pun menerimanya. Seijuurou mulai memainkan gitar tersebut diawali oleh kunci F. Ia menyanyikan puisi tersebut sembari memainkan gitar. Sungguh, merdu sekali saat Seijuurou tengah menyanyikan puisi itu.

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa speechless begitu mantan kaptennya ini menyanyikan sebuah puisi, disertai juga dengan gitar yang dipinjamkan oleh Aomine. Beberapa menit kemudian, Seijuurou pun selesai menyanyikan puisi dan menaruh gitar itu di sebelahnya.

"Uaaaa Seicchi hebat sekali ssu!" ujar Kise dengan riang juga bangga.

"Kau hebat Akashi, pasti begitu Tetsu mendengar suaramu dia bakal klepek-klepek kaya bebek kepanasan."

"Jangan samakan Tetsuya dengan bebek," ujar Seijuurou dengan dingin juga sinis.

Aomine sweatdrop sedangkan Kise hanya mempukpuk suaminya tercinta itu.

Seijuurou pun pamit untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Setelah itu, ia pun keluar dari apartmen dan menuju ke bawah. Saat ia keluar dari gedung apartmen, Karoku telah setia menunggunya. Karoku membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Seijuurou, setelah itu Seijuutou pun duduk di bangku penumpang. Karoku menutup pintu tersebut lalu menuju ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kita pulang Seijuurou-sama?"

"Ya jalan."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Dan mobil mewah tersebut melintas menyusuri jalanan yang sepi menuju ke kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

"Okaerinasai Seijuurou-sama," ujara para maid dan butler yang menyapanya dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Seijuurou tidak menggubris sapaan para maid dan butler nya. Melainkan, kini ia berjalan menuju ruang musik yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di ruang musik, Seijuurou mengambil gitar yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Yosh aku mulai."

Seijuurou mulai memetik senar pada gitar itu dan menyanyikan puisi yang tadi ia buat di kediaman Aomine.

"_Kimi no yume ga itsuka kanaimasu youni,"_

_**(I pray that your dream is someday granted)**_

"_Kimi no egao ga itsumo chikaku ni arimasu youni."_

_**(And I pray that I am allowed to always stay close to you)**_

Seijuurou menyanyikan puisi tersebut dengan merdu, disertai dengan petikan senar yang halus. Ia menyanyikan puisi tersebut dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"_Negai hoshi hitotsu yurete shiawasena kimochi de nemuru,"_

_**(I have one flickering wish on a star With these happy feelings, I fall asleep)**_

"_Mou aitaku natteiru sakki sayonara shita bakari nano ni."_

(_**I want to meet you already. I start crying remembering that before when the only word on your breath was goodbye)**_

Para maid dan butler yang mendengar suara Seijuurou, hanya bisa tersenyum senang sembari menikmati nyanyian dari si empu. Entah kenapa, para maid dan butler yang berada di mansion megah tersebut menganggap suara Seijuurou sebagai lagu pengantar semangat mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

"_Kimi no ai ha totemo ookikutte,"_

_**(Your love is so large)**_

"_Yozora no youni tsutsunde kureru__,"_

_**(Like the night sky, you give my security as you envelope me)**_

"_Wow moshi namida ga yattekitemo,"_

_**(If tears were to come)**_

"_Kitto heiki watashi dake no kimi ga iru."_

_**(I could definitely be calm only if you were there)**_

Seijuurou pun menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, sungguh ia sangat senang bisa berlatih seperti ini hanya untuk Tetsuya-nya tercinta. Entah kenapa, kini ia bersemangat untuk mengulang nyanyian tersebut. Sesekali terdengar erangan salah dari si empu. Dan sesekali terdengar juga tawaan lepas karena ia berhasil menguasai lagu tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu, para maid dan butler yang berada di mansion tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Mereka semua berdoa agar majikannya ini bisa berbaikkan lagi dengan istrinya tercinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 2: Midorima House, Tokyo,Japan**

"Ara? Sei-kun? Silahkan masuk," undang Takao dengan sopan.

Seijuurou melenggang masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, tak lupa ia melepas alas kaki dan berkata 'permisi'.

"Sei-kun bisa duduk dulu di ruang tamu maaf berantakan," ujar Takao dengan riangnya. Lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat minuman.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu, Seijuurou pun duduk di kursi tamu yang telah disediakan. Rumah Midorima terkesan rapih dan juga bersih. Dekorasi rumahnya terlihat sangat elegan dan juga mahal. Tak lama kemudian, Takao keluar dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman. Diletakannya minuman tersebut di atas meja kecil.

"Shin-chan! Sei-kun sudah datang!" teriak Takao dari ruang tamu.

Midorima keluar sembari menggendong Keitarou. Setelah itu, ia duduk di seberang Seijuurou.

"Jadi kita akan belajar apa hari ini?" tanya Seijuurou to the point.

"Ah! Bukankah di pesta pernikahan Murasakibara-kun akan ada pesta dansa bukan? Bagaimana kalau Sei-kun belajar berdansa?"

"Hmm tidak buruk," ujar Seijuurou seraya meminum minuman yang telah disediakan Takao.

"Lalu ia akan berdansa dengan siapa nodayo?"

Takao berpikir sejenak. Sekilas ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Ah! Sama Shin-chan saja!" ujarnya dengan riang.

Seijuurou menyemburkan minuman dengan tidak elitnya. Kacamata milik Midorima retak seketika. Keitarou tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aksi live action dari kedua orang tersebut. Takao hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.

"**APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU HARUS BERDANSA DENGAN SHINTAROU/AKASHI NODAYO!"** teriak mereka berbarengan.

"Maa maa ini kan hanya latihan saja," ujar Takao sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

Seijuurou cengo. Midorima sweatdrop. Keitarou? Hoo~ Dia malah makin ketawa dan sukses mendapat getokan cinta dari sang ayah Midorima Shintarou.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Takao dengan riangnya.

"Haa~ Baiklah kalau hanya latihan mungkin tidak masalah."

"A-apa?! Kau gila nodayo?!"

"Aku masih waras Shintarou."

Midorima hanya bisa pasrah sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Dan latihan mereka untuk berdansa pun dimulai.

**5 menit kemudian..**

"Mou Shin-chan jangan kaku seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak kaku nodayo!"

"Shin-chan tsundere~."

"Aku tidak tsundere Bakao!"

Kini, Midorima tengah memegang pundak Seijuurou dengan tangan kiri nya. Sedangkan, tangan kanan nya berada di atas telapak kanan Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan ini semua.

**DUK!**

"Aww! Shintarou! Lihat-lihat kalau melangkah!"

"Apa?! Enak saja kau sendiri yang salah langkah nodayo!"

"Kau berani menentangku Shintarou?" tanya Seijuurou dengan aura intimidasi.

"Nee nee otou-san kenapa tidak pakai gaun yang waktu itu dipakai okaa-san saat nikah saja?" tanya Keitarou dengan polosnya.

Kacamata Midorima retak kembali. Seijuurou cengo. Takao? Ohh dia langsung menyiapkan gaun tersebut dengan kilat kepada 'Shin-chan' tercintanya~.

"Pakai ya Shin-chan~," goda Takao.

"A-apa?! Tidak mau nodayo!" ujar Midorima yang mukanya sudah menyaingi rambut Seijuurou.

"Ayolah~."

"Ck! Cepatlah pakai!" ujar Seijuurou dengan tegas.

Midorima pun pasrah dengan perlakuan dari istrinya dan juga mantan kaptennya. Tak sampai 5 menit, Midorima telah selesai mengenakan gaun putih dengan renda di pinggirnya. Oh sungguh bukan Midorima sekali.

"Kyaaa! Shin-chan imut sekali! Nah nah lanjutkan dansa kalian!" ujar Takao dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua pasrah dan akhirnya kembali berlatih berdansa.

'Sialan Kazunari liat saja habis ini bakal kubikin dia susah jalan lagi!' batin Midorima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

Kini, Seijuurou berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan muka yang pucat sekali. Para maid dan butler khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya ini. Tidak biasanya Seijuurou seperti ini.

"A-ano Seijuurou-sama," ujar salah satu maid dengan hati-hati.

Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ano anda tidak apa-apa? Karena muka Seijuurou-sama terlihat pucat sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang biarkan aku sendiri."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama," ujar salah satu maid dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Lalu pamit untuk undur diri.

**KRIET!**

Seijuurou membuka kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sungguh, tadi itu adalah latihan yang sangat absurd. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan kejadian barusan. Tapi apa sih yang tidak untuk Tetsuya-nya?

Tapi toh, berkat ide gila dari teman-temannya lah ia bisa belajar berdansa dan juga berlatih musik kembali. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian kemarin dan juga tadi.

"Ya mungkin bisa menjadi pengalaman yang berharga juga," gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, kantuk mulai menyerang matanya. Ia pun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menutup iris heterokrom deep red-gold. Dan dengkuran halus pun mulai terdengar dari si empu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC/End?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Banzai! Chapter 4 pun selesai! XD**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absur kah? #diguntingmassal**

**Maafkan author jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini :3  
**

**Oh iya terima kasih atas reviews yang para readers tercinta berikan :D**

**Berkat kalianlah author makin semangat buat fic ini! Akan di usahakan update sehari sekali! XD**

**Eits2 jangan pergi dulu^^ *bawa kampak***

**Setelah selesai membaca, berikan komentar atau request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM :v**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari kalian sangat berharga bagi author bego bin tolol ini :D :D :D**

**Seperti biasa supaya bisa bikin fic ini makin gereget extra dna juga menyenangkan hati para readers tercinta XD  
**

**Reviews please?^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,alur terlalu cepat,penambahan karakter,OOC,OC,humor gagal, yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Day 3: Aomine Apartmen, Tokyo,Japan**

"Baiklah Seicchi bisa kita mulai sekarang ssu?" tanya Kise dengan semangat.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai memetik senar gitar dan mulai bernyanyi. Kise mendengar dengan baik, diikuti juga oleh Ryuu. Sesekali, Ryuu menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seijuurou mulai menikmati lagu dan juga iringan gitar yang ia mainkan.

"A-ah! Chotto matte ssu!"

"Eh?" Seijuurou menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Kise dengan bingung.

"Ada apa Ryouta?"

"Nada nya tadi kurang masuk."

"Maksudmu?"

"Harusnya Seicchi langsung masuk ke kunci A minor bukan malah memperlambatnya."

"Baiklah akan kucoba."

Seijuurou mengulanginya dari awal. Kise mulai mendengarkannya lagi dari awal.

"Ya langsung masuk ke kunci F ssu!"

Seijuurou menuruti perkataan Kise dan hasilnya nadanya nyambung. Seijuurou makin menikmati alunan lagu miliknya. Sesekali, Kise mengomando Seijuurou untuk mengganti kunci dalam gitar. Seijuurou memainkannya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tanpa disadari, Kise melihat senyuman mengembang di paras tampan milik Seijuurou.

Kise hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ke arah Seijuurou.

'Seicchi ganbatte ne! Aku yakin kau bisa!' batin Kise menyemangati.

Tak lama kemudian, lagu itu pun selesai dinyanyikan oleh Seijuurou. Ditambah petikan senar halus dari gitar pun selesai.

"Akashi-jiisan pandai sekali memetik gitarnya," puji Ryuu.

"Arigatou," ujar Seijuurou sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Ryuu.

Lalu, Seijuurou pun memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam tas khusus gitar berwarna hitam. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menenteng tas tersebut. Setelah itu, Seijuurou pun berpamitan kepada Kise dan juga Ryuu. Ibu dan anak ini pun mengantar Seijuurou menuju lantai bawah. Dan terlihat sudah Karoku sudah menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou.

"Akashi-jiisan ganbatte ne!" ujar Ryuu dengan semangat.

"Kau meragukanku? Tentu saja aku bisa karena aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou," ujar Seijuurou dengan bangganya.

"Itterashai Seicchi! Kalau ada masalah datang saja kesini ssu!" teriak Kise sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang. Karoku menutup pintu tersebut lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat ke arah Kise. Setelah itu, ia pun masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mulai mengemudikan mobil mewah itu menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Okaa-san apakah Akashi-jiisan akan berhasil?" tanya Ryuu dengan imutnya sampai-sampai Kise ingin sekali mencabik-cabik anaknya sendiri. Astaga sungguh kejam dirimu.

Kise berjongkok lalu menyesuaikan tingginya dengan putra semata wayangnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kise mengelus-elus pucuk surai dark blue milik Ryuu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja ssu! Seicchi itu orangnya hebat dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk Tetsuyacchi!"

"Okaa-san, Tetsuya-jiisan begitu membenci Akashi-jiisan ya?" tanya Ryuu dengan polosnya.

Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Iiee Ryuucchi, Tetsuyacchi tidak membenci Seicchi hanya saja Tetsuyacchi kesal dengan perbuatan Seicchi. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam ya?" tanya Kise dengan semangat.

"Un! Okaa-san bolehkah kita makan diluar bersama otou-san juga?"

"Tentu saja kalau gitu Ryuucchi siap-siap ya, okaa-san akan menelepon dulu otou-san ssu."

"Ha'i!"

Keduanya pun masuk kembali ke dalam apartmen sambil bergandengan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 4: Midorima House, Tokyo,Japan**

"Uaaa Sei-kun sudah bisa menguasainya dengan cepat!" ujar Takao dengan semangat.

Seijuurou hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menghela napas panjang. Midorima? Hoo~ Dia hanya berteriak sumpah serapah di hatinya dan kini mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kenapa merah? Lihat saja dirinya sekarang, memakai gaun pengantin milik Takao saat dulu dirinya dan Takao menikah di Osaka.

"Kazunari aku mau melepas pakaian ini nodayo!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Shin-chan tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja tidak nodayo!"

"Hee~ Tapi kan hanya kali ini saja!"

"Tetap tidak!"

Dan berakhir dengan perang adu mulut MidoTaka. Seijuurou? Ohh dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, lalu duduk di sebelah Keitarou yang sedang sibuk dengan _tab_ milik Midorima.

"Nee Sei-kun."

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apakah Sei-kun sudah mendapatkan feel nya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya selama berdansa dengan Shin-chan apakah Sei-kun merasakan sesuatu?"

"Ya aku merasakannya."

"Apa maksudmu Kazunari?"

"Maksudku saat Sei-kun tengah berdansa dengan Shin-chan tadi, Sei-kun harus mendapatkan feel agar saat tengah berdansa nanti Sei-kun bisa memerankan nya dengan baik."

Midorima mengelus-elus dagunya tanda mengerti. Seijuurou pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Midorima. Yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Shintarou ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi."

"Eh?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Ba-baiklah nodayo."

Seijuurou dan Midorima pun mulai berdansa lagi, Takao mengamati keduanya dengan saksama. Sesekali, ia menyuruh Seijuurou untuk lebih masuk memasuki perannya dan menyuruh Midorima juga untuk lebih dalam memasuki perannya. Keduanya mengikuti perkataan Takao dan berdansa kembali.

"Otsukaresama!"

Kini, keduanya tepar begitu saja di atas lantai. Karena latihan dansa maut yang diberikan Takao kepada mereka. Midorima dan Seijuurou lebih memilih Momoi yang menjadi pelatih mereka ketimbang Takao.

"Sei-kun tadi hebat sekali," ujar Takao dengan riang.

"Arigatou."

"Oh iya tanggal berapa pernikahan Murasakibara nodayo?"

"Tanggal 15 juni," ujar Takao sembari memberikan minuman kepada suaminya. Tak lupa, ia memberikan minuman kepada Seijuurou.

'Sekarang sudah tanggal 13,' batin Seijuurou.

"Akashi apakah kau sudah memilih _dress code_ terbaik untukmu malam nanti?"

"Tentu saja."

"Yang cowo pakai jas sedangkan cewe pakai kimono resmi, berarti aku mesti pakai jas dong Shin-chan?"

"Tidak kau pakai saja kimono nanodayo."

"Tapi—"

"Sekarang posisimu sudah menjadi istri kan? Lebih baik kau pakai kimono yang pernah kubelikan untukmu nodayo."

Seijuurou pun bangkit dari duduknya, dengan sopan ia berpamitan kepada mereka. Tak lupa, ia juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuknya. Lalu, Seijuurou pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyusuri jalanan menuju ke kediamannya.

"Otou-san okaa-san."

Midorima dan Takao pun menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan.

"Aku ingin liat otou-san dan okaa-san berdansa juga, bolehkah?"

"Ti—" dan sukses dibekep duluan olehs ang istri tercinta.

"Tentu saja Kei-chan~," ujar Takao dengan semangat dan munculah perempatan di kening milik Midorima.

'Sialan kau Kazunari,' batin Midorima menggerutu, tetapi di satu sisi Midorima senang bisa berdansa kembali dengan pujaan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

"Okaerinasai Seijuurou-sama," ujar para maid dan butler dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badan mereka.

Seperti biasa, Seijuurou tidak menggubris perkataan mereka. Melainkan, kini ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua mansion megah ini.

**KRIET!**

Seijuurou pun melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu membuka lebar lemari pakaian. Dipilih-pilih lah baju yang cocok untuk lusa nanti. Pertama, Seijuurou mengeluarkan jas putih lalu menyocokkannya di cermin besar lemari pakaian tersebut.

"Tidak."

Lalu, ia membuang jas tersebut ke sembarang arah. Kedua, ia mengambil jas berwarna merah maroon dan mulai menyocokkannya lagi.

"Bagus, tapi kurang menarik."

Ia membuang jas tersebut ke sembarang arah lagi. Ketiga, ia mulai mengambil jas berwarna cokelat tua dan mulai menyocokkannya lagi.

"Tidak pantas."

Ia membuangnya lagi. Keempat, ia mulai mengambil jas berwarna abu-abu dan mulai menyocokkannya lagi. Sejenak ia mulai berpikir untuk jas nya ini. Tak lama kemudian, seringai pun muncul di bibir tipis milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Pantas sekali."

Ia pun menggantungkan jas tersebut di rak khusus baju yang akan dipergunakan. Seijuurou mulai membereskan lagi baju-baju miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian. Setelah itu, Seijuurou pun mengganti pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat. Ya sebagai penghilang beban di tubuhnya saat ini.

Setelah melakukan aktifitas rutin, Seijuurou pun mengeringkan rambut nya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna merah.

**Drrttt….Drrttt…**

Smartphone milik Seijuurou bergetar, dengan lekas ia pun meraih ponselnya dan muali menekan tanda berwarna hijau.

"Ha'i moshi mos—"

**[Seijuurou-kun.]**

Iris heterokrom milik Seijuurou membulat sempurna.

"Tet-Tetsuya?"

**[Ha'i Seijuurou-kun.]**

Sekilas terlihat lekukan senyum bahagia di paras tampan milik Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya syukurlah kau mau menelepon, ada apa?"

**[Apakah lusa nanti Seijuurou-kun akan ke tempat pernikahan Murasakibara-kun?]**

"Tentu saja Tetsuya."

**[Bagus, karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu.]**

"Kalau begitu aku pun sama."

**[Eh?]**

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Tetsuya."

**[Baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu lusa nanti.]**

"Tetsuya."

**[Hmm?]**

"Aishiteru ne."

**[….]**

Hening tidak ada balasan. Lalu…

**PIP!**

Sambungan pun terputus begitu saja. Seijuurou diam tak bergeming, ia pun meletakkan smartphonenya dia atas meja kecil dekat kasur. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Tak lama kemudian senyuman mengambang di bibir tipisnya, tapi bukan sneyum bahagia. Melainkan senyum yang amat perih.

"Tetsuya hontou ni gomen ne," gumamnya pelan, tak lama kemudian kristal bening menuluncur dengan mulusnya dari pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko House, Tokyo,Japan**

Di satu sisi, kini Tetsuya tengah menggenggam smartphone miliknya dengan erat sembari meletakkannya di dadanya. Tak lama kemudian, kristal being pun meluncur dari pelupuk mata milik Akashi Tetsuya.

"Aishiteimashu Seijuurou-kun….Aishiteimashu…." gumamnya pelan di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Entah kenapa, kini ia merasa menyesal juga karena telah melakukan perbuatan seperti ini. Jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam, Tetsuya sangat merindukan suaminya. Ya ia sangat merindukan Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai ajal menjemputnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryokarusanbu Building, Kyoto,Japan**

"Murasakicchi selamat ya!"

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua semoga makin harmonis."

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!"

Begitu banyak para tamu yang berbondong-bongong memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Murasakibara dan Himuro. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman juga terima kasih dari kedua pengantin ini. Terlihat duo AoKise tengah berdansa di tengah ruangan bersama pengunjung yang lain. Midorima dan Takao juga ikut berdansa di tengah ruangan bersama yang lain. Bagaimana dengan Keitarou dan Ryuu? Oh ternyata mereka tengah asyik bermain suatu permainan di _tab _milik Midorima.

Kini, terlihat Seijuurou yang tengah bersender di pojok ruangan. Sesekali ia melirik arloji yang terbalut di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seijuurou tampak cemas juga khawatir.

'Kemana Tetsuya? Apakah dia tersesat?' batinnya.

Seijuurou menepis pikiran-pikiran negative yang sedari tadi menghantuinya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang ia rindukan pun datang. Seijuurou membulatkan iris heterokrom miliknya. Kini, Tetsuya terbalut oleh kimono biru muda dengan motif bunga daisy dan terikat oleh pita besar berwarna putih. Juga, ia memakai pita berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muda bercorak putih di sela-sela telinganya.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya tidak percaya, istrinya begitu cantik melebihi malaikat mana pun.

'Kawaii desu,' batin Seijuurou.

"Ya! Selanjutnya akan ada sebuah lagu yang akan dibawakan langsung oleh Akashi Seijuurou!" sahut MC yang berada dalam acara tersebut.

Seijuurou cengo. Hah? Membawakan sebuah lagu? Gak salah tuh? Bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Hoo~ Dia sih tenang-tenang saja seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou pun naik ke atas panggung dan single light pun langsung menyoroti dirinya. Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang tanda akan mulai bernyanyi. Para pemain alat musik itu pun mengangguk lalu mulai memainkan alat musik mereka.

Seijuurou menarik napas lalu mulai bernyanyi.

"_Yorokobi ga mau haru wo omou namida no hane,"_

_**(The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about) **_

"_Chiriyuku hanabira tonari anata no moto e to," _

_**(Become scattering flower petals, headed for you)**_

"_Kaze ga naru tabi soba ni iru yo tadori tsukeru," _

_**(Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side)**_

"_Kanashimi yori samishisa yori mamorubeki wa ima wo ikiru anata." _

_**(Protecting you as you live here and now is more important than an inconsolable sadness or loneliness)**_

Seijuurou menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hati dan terdengar merdu di telinga para penonton. Para tamu yang mendegar langsung, merasa hati mereka tersentuh oleh nyanyian yang di bawakan Seijuurou. Tetsuya membulatkan iris baby blue miliknya, ia tak menyangka bahwa Seijuurou akan menyanyikan lagu ini. Ya, lagu yang dulu ia senandungkan untuk Seijuurou waktu tidur.

"_Umare kawattara sakura no shita de mata ai mashou," _

_**(If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree)**_

"_Motto sono toki ni wa waratte eien wo chikaou,"_

_**(I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever)**_

"_Aishi aisarete kono inochi wa mebuite saite," _

_**(**__**A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming)**_

"_Iroasenai manazashi wo mune ni maichiru negai,"_

_**(**__**That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart)**_

"_Anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai." _

_**(For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again)**_

Mendengar nyanyian itu, tetsuya menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tangisannya makin deras begitu Seijuurou menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Ya walaupun lagu tersebut mungkin bukan untuk dirinya, tetapi nyanyian tersebut ditujukan Seijuurou untuk dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou menyudahi nyanyiannya. Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya dan turun dari panggung. Setelah turun, Seijuurou mencari-cari sosok familiar di matanya. Ya ia tengah mencari Tetsuya-nya. Lalu, iris heterokrom miliknya menangkap sosok tersebut. Ia terkejut melihat Tetsuya tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Tetsuya."

Merasa dipanggil, Tetsuya pun berlari keluar dari gedung tersebut.

"Tetsuya!"

Seijuurou pun mengejar Tetsuya dengan cepat. Tetsuya berlari menuju taman bunga di belakang gedung tersebut, lalu ia pun berhenti di dekat air mancur. Seijuurou pun memperlambat langkahnya dan mulai mendekati Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya," ujar Seijuurou lembut.

Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri di belakangnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Seijuurou-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter 5 kelar juga! XD**

**Bagaimana? Rame kah? Absur kah? #ditendang**

**Terima kasih para readers yang sudah setia dan memberikan reviews kalian kepada author gembel ini :D**

**Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini :3**

**Oh iya pada bertanya-tanya Keitarou itu cowo atau cewe? Nah biar author jelaskan kalau Midorima Keitarou itu anak laki-laki bersurai hijau lumut, poninya seperti Midorima dan menurunkan iris hitam juga hawk eye milik Takao. :v**

**Eits2 jangan pergi dulu ya^^ *bawa gergaji mesin***

**Setelah membaca, silahkan beri tanggapan atau request melalui kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan atau melalui PM XD**

**Author sangat senang mendapat reviews dari kalian semua :D**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari para readers tercinta sangat berharga bagi author gembel bin tolol ini(?) :3**

**Seperti biasa supaya bisa bikin para readers makin gereget extra baca fic buatan author~**

**Reviews please?^^**


	7. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**KUROKO NO BASUKE IT'S BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Akashi's Little Family | Akashi Kazune 1**

**Warning! typo,geje,abal,EYD tidak sesuai,OOC,OC,humor gagal,alur terlalu cepat,yaoi,Shounen-Ai,M-PREG**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Tetsuya."

Iris heterokrom dan baby blue itu saling bertemu. Tapi, bukan dalam pandangan kesal,benci,marah,atau sebagainya. Tetapi pandangan kerinduan. Kerinduanlah yang sekarang tersirna di kedua iris mereka.

"Seijuurou-kun a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Tetsuya sembari menyusutkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya kaget dengan pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi. Jelas ia menangis karena lagu yang tadi dibawakan Seijuurou.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Jujurlah Tetsuya."

"Kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau sangat keras kepala Tetsuya."

Tetsuya tidak menggubris perkataan Seijuurou, melainkan makin menatap suaminya lebih dalam. Seijuurou memperdekat jaraknya dan Tetsuya. Sontak, Tetsuya pun mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

**GREP!**

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua iris baby blue nya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kini, Seijuurou tengah memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di pundak istrinya.

"Tetsuya hontou ni gomen ne."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab perkataan Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku mengakui kesalahanku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon kembalilah Tetsuya," ujarnya dengan lirih.

Tetsuya masih enggan untuk menjawab, melainkan kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kristal bening yang siap meluncur kapanpun. Tidak diberi jawaban, Seijuurou pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tetsu—"

Seijuurou kaget dengan pandangan yang sekarang dilihatnya. Kini, Tetsuya tengah menangis dalam diam. Seijuurou kalang kabut, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya tapi tidak tahu harus apa.

"Tet-Tetsuya ja-jangan menangis," ujarnya panik.

**GREP!**

"Eh?"

"Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun! Seijuurou-kun! Hiks!"

Kini, Tetsuya masuk ke pelukan Seijuurou sembari mencengkram jas abu-abu milik suaminya. Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Seijuurou sambil menumpahkan tangisannya, yang sukses membuat jas milik Seijuurou basah oleh air mata Tetsuya. Sungguh, ia rindu dengan posisi seperti ini dan juga merindukan suaminya.

Melihat hal itu, Seijuurou pun memeluk balik Tetsuya erat sembari mengelus-elus surai langit musim panas yang ia rindukan. Tanpa disadari, Seijuurou tersenyum bahagia dengan semua ini.

"Sudah jangan nangis Tetsuya aku akan selalu bersamamu," ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Hiks…Aku merindukanmu Seijuurou-kun….Hiks…" ujar Tetsuya di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Tetsuya, sangat merindukanmu."

Tetsuya masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya dan tentu saja masih menumpahkan kerinduannya.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm? Hiks."

"Apakah…Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Tetsuya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap paras tampan milik suaminya. Terlihat air mata dan juga muka yang merah karena menangis. Ia mengelus-elus pipi Seijuurou dengan lembut lalu tersenyum hangat ke arah Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja Seijuurou-kun."

**BLUSH!**

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Seijuurou. Sungguh, Tetsuya-nya terlalu manis untuk berkata seperti tadi. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou pun menyapu hangat bibir cherry milik istrinya. Vanilla dan mint pun bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh, mereka sangat rindu wangi satu sama lain. Tak lama, Seijuurou pun melepas ciumannya dan menyusut air mata Tetsuya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis Tetsuya, kau sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu."

Tetsuya pun menggembungkan bibirnya, tidak suka dnegan perkataan Seijuurou.

"Wah wah lihat, sekarang Tetsuya-ku cemberut."

"Be-berhenti menggodaku Seijuurou."

"Hoo~ Tetsuya memang manis ya."

"Seijuurou-kun!"

"Ahahaha ha'i ha'i hime-sama," ujar Seijuurou sembari membungkukkan badannya, seakan-akan Tetsuya adalah seorang tuan putri.

"Hen-hentikan Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya yang masih terlihat semburat merah di wajah pucat miliknya.

"Hime-sama, sinar bulan saat ini sungguh indah. Sayang sekali jika kita tidak menikmati keindahan ini, maukah anda berdansa dengan saya, Hime-sama?" tanya Seijuurou dengan perkataan puitis sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di belakang punggunya.

Tetsuya menerima uluran tangan suaminya itu dengan malu-malu dan masih terlihat semburat merah di wajah pucat miliknya. Ya, tidak biasanya Seijuurou se-romantis ini. Setelah mendapat uluran dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengecup punggung tangan Tetsuya dengan lembut. Dan sukses membuat jantung Tetsuya nyaris copot.

"Anda sungguh cantik dengan balutan kimono itu Hime-sama."

"Se-seijuurou-kun."

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai dansanya Hime-sama?" yang dibalas oleh anggukan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou pun memegang pinggan ramping milik Tetsuya sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menumpu tangan kiri milik istrinya. Tetsuya pun memegang bahu kiri milik Seijuurou. Setelah itu, keduanya pun berdansa di bawah indahnya sinar bulan di tambah taman bunga indah yang mereka pijaki sekarang.

Seijuurou mulai memerankan perannya, begitu juga dengan Tetsuya. Keduanya berdansa dengan indah di bawah sinar bulan. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou pun mulai bernyanyi.

"_Yorokobi ga mau haru wo omou namida no hane,"_

_**(The wings of my tears, yearning for a spring where happiness flutters about) **_

"_Chiriyuku hanabira tonari anata no moto e to," _

_**(Become scattering flower petals, headed for you)**_

"_Kaze ga naru tabi soba ni iru yo tadori tsukeru," _

_**(Whenever you hear the wind, I will be by your side)**_

"_Kanashimi yori samishisa yori mamorubeki wa ima wo ikiru anata." _

_**(Protecting you as you live here and now is more important than an inconsolable sadness or loneliness)**_

Tetsuya menikmati lagu yang dibawakan Seijuurou untuknya. Begitu merdu suaranya di telinga Tetsuya. Ia ingat, lagu Sakurabito-Sunset Swish yang selalu ia senandungkan untuk Seijuurou saat suaminay tertidur. Lalu, Tetsuya pun mulai bernyanyi bersama dengan Seijuurou saat di ref.

"_Umare kawattara sakura no shita de mata ai mashou," _

_**(If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree)**_

"_Motto sono toki ni wa waratte eien wo chikaou,"_

_**(I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever)**_

"_Aishi aisarete kono inochi wa mebuite saite," _

_**(**__**A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming)**_

"_Iroasenai manazashi wo mune ni maichiru negai,"_

_**(**__**That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart)**_

"_Anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai." _

_**(For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again)**_

Iris heterokrom Seijuurou membulat. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya akan ikut bernyanyi dengannya, disamping itu Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut juga hangat ke arah Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya bisa membalas dengan ciuman singkat, lalu mereka berdua pun kembali bernyanyi.

"_Taisetsu na mono wa itsu no jidai mo kawaranai koto," __  
_

_**(So that what's important to them will not change from the present)**_

"_Hito wa shiri nagara ayamachi wo naze kurikaesu," _

_**(For this reason people repeat their mistakes, though they know better)**_

"_Umare kawattara sakura no shita de mata ai mashou," _

_**(If we can be born again, let's meet underneath the cherry tree)**_

"_Motto sono toki ni wa waratte eien wo chikaou,"_

_**(I swear that when that time comes, we'll laugh forever)**_

"_Aishi aisarete kono inochi wa mebuite saite," _

_**(**__**A life where I love and am loved is budding and blooming)**_

"_Iroasenai manazashi wo mune ni maichiru negai,"_

_**(**__**That view will never fade, a wish dances in my heart)**_

"_Anata ni, anata ni, anata ni, tada aitai." _

_**(For you, for you, for you and I to just be able to meet again)**_

Keduanya pun menyudahi nyanyiannya. Sungguh, mereka menyanyikannya dnegan merdu juga dengan kesungguhan hati masing-masing. Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou, lalu memeluk leher suaminya dan membungkam bibir beraroma mint tersebut. Seijuurou membalas ciuman tersebut sambil memeluk pinggang ramping milik Tetsuya dengan hati-hati.

Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, setelahnya Tetsuya memutus ciuman di antara mereka lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang milik Seijuurou.

"Ashiteru Seijuurou-kun."

"Ashiteimashu Tetsuya."

Keduanya bermesraan di bawah sinar bulan yang menjadi latar mereka. Setidaknya usaha Seijuurou membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ara? Tetsuyacchi!" teriak Kise ke arah Tetsuya.

Kini, keduanya memasuki gedung kembali. Terlihat Tetsuya tengah memegang lengan suaminya dengan erat juga mesra. Sedangkan Seijuurou? Hoo~ Dia tetap stay cool sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

"Ryouta-kun doumo."

"Oi Tetsu akhirnya kau sudah berbaikkan lagi dengan Akashi," ujar Aomine dengan senang sembari menggendong Ryuu.

Seijuurou hanya menyeringai dengan seringai khasnya.

"Uaaa Tetsuya-kun sudah berbaikkan? Akhirnya! Jaga hubungan kalian jangan sampai berantem lagi ya!" ujar Takao dengan semangat dan dibalas oleh senyuman juga anggukan dari Tetsuya.

Midorima menggendong Keitarou sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Keitarou melihat ke arah Seijuurou. Lalu dengan polosnya ia berkata tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Akashi-jiisan kenapa tidak berdansa lagi dengan otou-san?"

Kacamata milik Midorima retak seketika. Aomine menyemburkan minumannya. Piring berisi makanan di tangan Kise jatuh seketika. Seijuurou jawdrop. Tetsuya sweatdrop. Takao? Ohh dia hanya ketawa garing.

"Be-benarkah itu Midorima?" tanya Aomine terbata-bata.

"U-urusai nodayo!"

"Benar Shin-chan pake gaun pengantinku loh."

"**APA?!"** teriak mereka semua dengan kompak, minus Seijuurou dan Midorima.

"Benarkah itu Seicchi?!" tanya Kise yang langsung heboh dan dibalas oleh death glare dari Seijuurou. Sukses pula membuat Kise merinding disko.

Bayangkan saja, seorang dokter tsundere tingkat akut mau memakai gaun pengantin sembari berdansa? Dan juga Seijuurou, kepala klan Akashi ke-30 serta Direktur Akashi Corp termuda mau berdansa dengan dokter tsundere tingkat akut itu? Oh sungguh bukan Akashi Seijuurou dan Midorima Shintarou.

"Benar! Shin-chan terlihat imut!"

"Urusai Bakao!"

"Hei! Midorima tidak baik memanggil istrimu seperti itu!"

"Betul! Shintaroucchi harusny bertingkah lemah lembut ssu!"

"**URUSAI NODAYO!"**

"Ara? Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" ujar Murasakibara yang langsung ikut nimbrung diikuti juga oleh Himuro dari belakang.

"Murasakicchi tau gak ssu?!** SHINTAROUCCHI MEMAKAI GAUN PENGANTIN UNTUK DANSA DENGAN SEICCHI LOH SSU!**" ujar Kise yang langsung heboh.

"Oi Ryouta jangan keras-keras ngomongnya!" dan sukses di bekep oleh sang suami tercinta.

Ditengah kehebohan teman-temannya, Seijuurou hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ya dirinya sudah dipermalukan di depan umum oleh seorang anak kecil, ya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga anak kecil. Seijuurou pun melirik Tetsuya dan yang dilirik pun balik menatap.

"Benarkah itu Seijuurou-kun?"

"A-ah iya benar," ujarnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya pun tertawa lepas. Ia berpikir, mungkin suaminya ini belajar berdansa dengan Midorima. Tetsuya tak habis pikir membayangkan Midorima yang mengenakan busana pengantin ditambah ia harus berdansa dengan suaminya itu.

Seijuurou hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Tetsuya-nya tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ya setidaknya asalkan Tetsuya nya senang tidak apa-apa deh. Di satu sisi, Seijuurou tersenyum senang melihat tawaan dari istrinya itu.

'Setidaknya usahaku membuahkan hasil yang maksimal,' batinnya senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akashi Mansion, Tokyo,Japan**

"Hari yang melelahkan bukan Tetsuya?"

"Benar Seijuurou-kun."

Kini, keduanya tengah berada di kamar milik mereka. Dibalut oleh selimut merah maroon dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur di meja kecil samping Seijuurou. Tetsuya tidur sambil menghadap ke arah Seijuurou, begitu juga dengan Seijuurou. Keduanya tersenyum senang, ya sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini lagi.

"Sudah ngantuk Tetsuya?"

"Eh darimana Seijuurou-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja terlihat kantung matamu sudah menebal."

"Hmm baiklah."

"Tidurlah Tetsuya."

"Ha'i oyasuminasai Seijuurou-kun."

Tetsuya masuk ke pelukan Seijuurou dambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya. Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di depannya, sungguh kini ia tengah melihat malaikat yang tertidur dalam damai. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuurou pun mematikan lampu tidur dan mulai membenarka selimut. Lalu, ia memeluk sembari mengecup kening Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Oyasuminasai Tetsuya."

Dan keduanya pun pergi ke alam bawah sadar. Tanpa disadari, keduanya tertidur dalam keadaan tersenyum.

**_"Bagiku kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya lah yang harus aku jaga. Dari situ, aku belajar untuk tidak pernah mengabaikan kebahagiaan yang pernah diberikan seseorang kepadaku. Terima kasih Tetsuya, kau sudah mengajarkanku suatu hal yang baru lagi. Hontou ni arigatou. Ashiteru Tetsuya,"~Akashi Seijuurou._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BANZAI! Akhirnya selesai juga deh XD**

**Bagaimana dengan endingnya? Gereget kah? Absurd kah? Romantis kah? #berisik!**

**Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini :3**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah memberikan reviews,follow,juga favorite untuk fic ini :D**

**Nah2 jangan pergi dulu woy! *bawa gergaji mesin***

**Setelah membaca, silahkan berikan komentar maupun request bisa mengisi di kolom reviews yang sudah disediakan bisa juga melalui PM^^**

**Author sangat senang mendapat reviews maupun PM dari para readers tercinta :D :D**

**Ingat 1 reviews dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author gembel juga sialan ini :v**

**Reviews please?^^**


End file.
